Will Of The Jewel
by Chrystal-Hearts
Summary: IY/YYH Crossover. Souta has new friends and is being trained in his spirit powers by his sister when she's home. What happens when they meet? What are these dreams that some of them have been having? What does the jewel have to do with anything? Why is it
1. Souta's New Friends

**Will Of The Jewel**

**Chapter I**

**Souta's New Friends**

**Summary: **Souta has new friends and is being trained in his spirit powers by his sister when she's home. What happens when they meet? What are these dreams that some of them have been having? What does the jewel have to do with anything? Why is it trying to bring certain people together with it's guardian?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathy

/Hiei/

\\Kurama\\

((Someone else))

* * *

Souta walked slowly home from school. It had been several months since he'd last seen his sister, and he wasn't too sure if she was alright. Sighing, he headed over to the arcade, hoping that his new friends would be there. Once he got there, he smiled as he saw them. "Yusuke!" He exclaimed as he headed over to the guy.

"Yo Souta." The other teen said as he turned to the boy. "What ya doin here?"

"Bored and I don't wanna go home yet."

"Why not?"

"If I go home, I'll get depressed."

"Still nothing from your sister, huh?"

"Nope... And I'm not sure if she's comin back this time."

"She'll come back, don't worry Souta."

Souta shrugged as they and another boy left the arcade. "Where to?"

"The park." Answered Yusuke. "I have some friends I need to talk to who'll be there."

"Which park?"

"Dunno what it's called."

"That sure helps Yusuke."

"I know it does, but it's across from a shrine."

Souta moaned at that news. "The one across from my house?"

"I guess so." Yusuke shrugged.

* * *

They got there and Souta tensed a little. He could feel two demonic presences, and they seemed to be getting closer. After the incident with the noh mask, Kagome had started teaching him to sense demonic presences as soon as she had been taught how. "How many friends of yours are we meeting?"

"Two, why?"

"They wouldn't happen to be demons, would they?"

The other two boys stumbled as they turned to Souta in shock. "What makes ya think they'd be demons kid?"

"No reason... Unless you count the fact that you both have high spirit energy and I can sense two demonic presences."

The tall one's eyes seemed to widen and bulge. "You can sense that?"

"Hai, and I think Yusuke's hanyou... I could be wrong though."

"How?" Was all Yusuke could ask.

Souta simply smiled at them. "Now that's a secret."

Just then, the two demons appeared. One was a redhead with emerald eyes, the other a dark haired boy with crimson eyes and a white star-burst in his hair. They looked at Yusuke and the tall one, then at the boy. The one with emerald eyes spoke first. "Hey Yusuke. I didn't know that you were bringing someone with you."

Yusuke just shrugged. "Just ran into the kid before headin here."

"Yeah, and he knows you two are demons." The tall idiot said.

Crimson eyes narrowed and turned the boy at that information. "And how would he know that?"

Souta smirked at him. "Because I was taught how to sense a demonic presence."

"By whom?" Asked the other demon.

Souta merely shook his head. "My secret."

Yusuke interrupted. "He lives on a shrine, so someone there could've taught him."

"I don't think that's how he learned though." Stated Kurama.

"How bout I introduce you guys before you begin tryin to interrogate the kid?" Turning to the red head "this is Kurama" pointing at the other demon" and Hiei" pointing at the boy "and guys, this is Souta."

"Souta!" Came a scream from the distance. Souta jumped and turned, then he felt it. A worried look took over his features as he took off, telling Yusuke that his mom needed him.

"Did you feel that?" Kuwabara asked as he turned to the others.

"Feel what?" Kurama asked.

"There was something powerful, and then it just disappeared. It happened right before the kid took off, and it felt like it was really pure."

Kurama's eyes widened. "A miko?"

* * *

Souta was home in an instant, and ran to the well house. There he saw that his mother was looking down inside it. Looking over the edge, he saw his sister. She was covered in blood and other things, and she looked really hurt. Pushing off of the well, he vaulted it and landed at the bottom beside his hurt sister, picked her up, and managed to carry her out and into the house with his mother following him.

They placed her on her bed and got to work on fixing her injuries. And she had a great many. They had attempted to get her to regain consciousness, but their attempts failed. It was an hour before the were done bandaging her, and they even had to give her stitches! Souta sat down on the living room couch, and his shirt was still covered in blood.

The doorbell rang five minutes later, and his mom asked him to get it. He was surprised to see his friend and his friends at the door. Then one thought struck him. _Are they here after Kagome?_

* * *

The yu-yu gang called Botan and had her open a portal to Reikai so that they could tell Koenma about the power Kuwabara felt. The Reikai prince had a fit and told them that they needed to check it out. None of them really cared that they had to, because none of them really had anything to do.

After pinpointing the location to being at the shrine across from the park they were at, Yusuke decided that he'd go visit Souta. When the door was opened, they were all surprised to see Souta had blood covering his shirt and the top of his pants. "Hey Yusuke."

"What happened to you?" Kuwabara asked as he looked at the kid.

Finally looking down at himself, he gulped in realization. "I umm... never mind that. What are you doing here?"

"We came to visit." Yusuke said smoothly.

"Well, I'm not allowed to have visitors at the moment. Mom's upset as it is, so no one's allowed in."

"Why's she upset, finally hear from your sister?"

"You could say that." He turned and looked up the stairs as he heard movement, and he growled to himself. "I have to go now. I need to kill my cat." And he closed the door in their face as he took off upstairs to kill the cat.

Yusuke and the others looked at each other. "Now whadda we do?"

"We come back tomorrow, and maybe he'll talk to us." Kurama said. "Perhaps Hiei can stay here and keep an eye on the shrine."

"Hn." And he disappeared into the God Tree. The boys left, except for Hiei who sat in the branches of Goshinboku. He could see inside a window, and there was a strong smell of blood coming from within it. As he looked in, he saw a young girl lying in bed and covered in bandages. She was trying to move away from a cat that kept laying on her.

That's when the boy entered the room and grabbed it. "Buyo, you're not to lay on Kagome. She needs to be able to rest and heal... stupid cat." He left and closed the door behind him. He whispered "get better soon sis" as he closed the door.

Hiei was intrigued by that. He thought that Yusuke said the kid's sister was missing. Coming closer, he got a good look at the girl. She was beautiful for a ningen. Tan from being in the sun for hours and long midnight black hair. He also noted that her wounds appeared to be deep, and demon made. He could see the claw marks and the injuries from a sword as well.

He didn't notice when her eyes slowly fluttered open and looked at him. When he looked at her face, he saw sparkling sapphires looking right at him. A pale hand slowly reached up and cupped his cheek, and he was too shocked to do anything. "It's you." She whispered as she looked into his fiery crimson orbs.

* * *

The other returned the next day, and Hiei joined them on the ground without saying a word. Yusuke knocked on the door, and this time Ms. Higurashi opened it. She smiled kindly, but her eyes seemed pretty sad. "Hello Yusuke. Would you and your friends like to come inside?"

Yusuke could only nod as he was ushered into the living room. "Is Souta here?"

"Not at the moment, but he'll be back soon. I had him go into the store for me."

"Oh, is it ok if we wait for him then?" Kurama asked.

"Hai, though I doubt he'll want to go anywhere. His sister just got home, she's resting right now, but I'm sure he'll want to stay and spend some time with her when she wakes up."

"Well if that's the case, we'll leave if he wants us to when he gets back." Yusuke said as he relaxed in his chair. Hiei was leaning against a wall like normal, and Kuwabara was sitting on the floor playing with a fat cat he had found.

About ten minutes later, Souta walked inside with a bunch of bags. "I'm home mom." She rushed in and gathered the things, then directed Souta to the living room. Surprise showed on his face when he saw all of them. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Well, we wanted to talk to ya Souta." Yusuke started. He had an idea, and hoped that none of the guys said anything to him for what he was about to do. "I was wonderin if you wanted tell me how you know about demons?"

"Already told you that that's my little secret." He said as he leaned against the door frame.

"Hai, but if you tell me, I'll tell you my secret."

"You mean how you guys all know each other? And what you do?"

"Yep."

Souta's eyes narrowed. "You go first."

Yusuke nodded and started talking about being Spirit Detectives, and luckily none of the guys said a word about him telling the kid any of it. "Now, how do you know about demons?"

Souta sighed. The guy's story seemed believable. He was about to say something when his mom called him. "Be right back." He said as he headed upstairs. "Hai mom?"

"Your sister's awake and would like you to take her downstairs to meet your friends." Souta nodded and walked into his sister's room.

"Why you wanna meet my friends?"

"One's aura seems familiar, and I wanna meet the other demons."

Souta nodded. "I'm about to tell them how I know about demons." Kagome looked up at him, so he explained their story and that he just found out about it. Kagome nodded and Souta walked over to her to help her stand and make it down the stairs. All of the guys looked up as Souta helped the girl into the room and over to the couch. He pushed Kuwabara off and sat her down. The others laughed at it. "This is my older sister Kagome." He said as he returned to leaning against the door frame.

Yusuke looked at her. "So you're the sister who keeps disappearing?"

Kagome looked at him with a small smile. "Does he have any other sisters that could do it?"

Souta laughed slightly. "Back to the story." He looked over at Kagome as the boys looked at him.

"But the girl's here." Kuwabara said as he looked at her.

"Your point?" Souta asked.

Kurama intervened before anyone said anything else. "I think he means that we don't want many people knowing about what is going on."

Souta shrugged. "She already knows."

"You told her?" Yusuke asked sounding both amazed and upset.

"She's my sister, we tell each other everything."

"Just get back to the story." Hiei said, causing everyone but Kagome to jump.

Kagome's reaction was to have her eyes widen. Kurama looked at her and noticed something. He pointed at her arm as he spoke. "Are those claw marks?"

Kagome looked down at her arm to see the five jagged slices that actually ran the entire length of her arm. "Isn't that obvious?"

"You were attacked?" Yusuke asked as he turned to her.

"When am I not?" Was her reply before she sighed. "I'm curious about how all of you met my brother."

"Met him at the arcade." Yusuke shrugged. "Back to the boy's story now."

"Right." Souta said as he looked at his sister. "Kagome taught me to sense demonic auras. She's also teaching me to call forth my spiritual powers."

The boys looked between the two siblings. Kuwabara spoke first. "But she doesn't have any spirit energy."

Kagome glared at him. It was cold enough to make even Hiei shiver. "Then obviously you're not very good at sensing things. Tell me, can you sense Souta's power?"

Kuwabara shook his head no. Kurama spoke up. "Now that we know, were you the power he felt yesterday before Souta ran off?"

Kagome shrugged. "Not sure, I wasn't exactly conscious when I got home."

"Are you a miko?"

"If I am, I'm not a very good one." She said as she giggled to herself.

"What's that mean?" Yusuke asked.

"Exactly what I said."

"I thought mikos killed any demon they saw?" Kurama suddenly questioned.

"Which is precisely why I'm not a good one. I don't kill demons simply because I can. I only do so if they attack myself, my friends, or my family... or humans."

"I think we need to take you two to see Koenma."

"And I think that I'm not going anywhere." Kagome stated as she slowly stood. Souta was by her side in an instant and helping her to get back upstairs. "Unless it's to my bed."

* * *


	2. Shippo Arrives & Souta Sees The Village

**Will Of The Jewel**

**Chapter II**

**Shippo Arrives and Souta Sees The Village**

**Summary: **Souta has new friends and is being trained in his spirit powers by his sister when she's home. What happens when they meet? What are these dreams that some of them have been having? What does the jewel have to do with anything? Why is it trying to bring certain people together with it's guardian?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathy

/Hiei/

\\Kurama\\

((Someone else))

* * *

Shippo slowly climbed out of the well and looked around. He was the one who was healed enough to make this trip and check on Kagome. Inuyasha lay close to death in Kaede's hut, while Sango and Miroku are both unable to move. Kirara lay in his arms, as she was also needed here. Well, more like she needed Kagome. The neko seemed to be the worst off, and hopefully she'd be able to help him.

* * *

Back inside the house, Kagome was just about to head up the steps when she sensed it. So too did Souta and all the other boys. "A demon?" Questioned Kuwabara.

Kagome tore away from her brother's arms and raced outside, not caring that it caused her great pain or that said boy was calling her. The boys all followed her outside and to the well house where she threw the doors open. They realized that the demon they sensed was in there. Kurama was about to stop her when an orange fur ball launched itself into her arms with a squeal of "momma!"

"Shippo!" She cried as she hugged him tightly with tears streaming down her face.

Shippo hugged her back just as hard. "I made it through momma! I made here to you!"

Kagome smiled down at her injured kit. "I noticed sweetie." Shippo smiled sadly as he walked back into the well house and returned with a small neko. "Kirara!" The girl exclaimed as she cradled the small kitten.

"Can you help her momma? Naraku poisoned her."

Kagome nodded slowly. "I can try." She called forth her powers, and the yuyu gang took a step back from her as they felt it. She concentrated hard to separate her purification from her healing abilities. Healing was a skill that she had just recently learned, and she hadn't quite gotten the hang of it yet. Her hands that were surrounded by a pink glow, turned to a pale blue as she placed them over the dying neko.

Her power poured into the cat as she continued to concentrate. It took a few seconds for the power to spread, but when she pulled it back into herself, the cat was healed. "Meow."

"You're welcome Kirara." Kagome said as she pulled the kit down into her lap. "Your turn young man."

"But momma, I'm fine."

"I don't think so." Her hands once again turned pale blue as she forced her healing energy out and into her kit. His body slowly began to heal as her energy flowed through him.

When she was done, Souta was looking down at her. "Teach me to do that so I can heal you." He demanded.

Kagome giggled as she looked at him. "Help me into the house and I will."

Kirara meowed as she stood and transformed into her larger form. That cause Kuwabara to flip out and fall backwards because he tripped over a rock, which resulted in almost everyone laughing at him. Souta helped his sister onto the cat, which walked her right into the house. She then slipped off onto the couch and the cat jumped into her lap and curled up.

The boys followed her inside and Shippo moved to get on her lap, but noticed Kirara, so he laid down and curled up beside her. Souta walked in next and sat on the floor in front of her as the other boys sat around them. "First, call on your power and concentrate on separating the purification energy from your healing energy. They should be two different colors."

Souta concentrated as his hands began to glow a dark purple, which changed into a deep blue. He looked up at his sister who nodded, so he placed his hands on her chest and pushed his power out and into her body. Once she was done healing she growled at him as he smirked. Yusuke broke them out of it. "I didn't know you had that kinda power Souta."

"There's a lot you don't know Yusuke." Souta said with a smirk.

Kagome smacked the boy's head and growled at him. "Be nice Souta... and you suck."

"May I ask why I suck?" Souta said looking at her.

"No reason, except that it took me fifteen tries before I could manage to heal anything the first time."

Shippo giggled from where he was curled up. "Yeah, and she found out that her powers worked on humans."

Souta looked at the kit. "How's that possible?"

Shippo shrugged. "Dunno, but she managed to burn Miroku when she was trying to heal him."

"Speaking of Miroku" started Kagome as she looked at the kit "how is he, Sango, and Inuyasha?"

The kit looked down sadly. "None of them can walk, and Inuyasha almost died and is still close to doing so."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked around. "You boys need to leave." She directed at the yuyu gang before turning to Souta. "And you're coming with me."

Souta nodded as Kagome ran upstairs to her room. "You guys need to leave. I'll call you to talk when we get back, ok Yusuke?"

Yusuke shrugged as they all left the house. "Spose so."

"Good." And he closed the door on them.

"I wonder what's going on and who those people are." Kurama said as the headed down the shrine steps.

"Dunno, but I think Souta may tell us when they get back."

* * *

Kagome explained the situation to her mother, who nodded and said that Souta could go. She also squealed delightedly when she was introduced to her grandson. Kagome held Shippo and Kirara in one arm as Souta had hold of her other hand. "Let's hope this works." She mumbled as they jumped into the well, hugging tightly to each other.

Blue light surrounded them, and landed in fuedal Japan. Shippo and Kirara jumped out as Kagome and Souta climbed up the vines. They all raced to the village and found Kaede heading toward the outskirts of it. "Child, I did not expect to see ye back so soon." She then saw the boy. "Who is this boy, and what happened to ye wounds?"

"This is my little brother Souta, and he healed them for me. I'm teaching him to use his spiritual powers, and we're here to heal the others."

"This way then." Kaede led them to an abandoned hut where her friends were being kept. Kagome gasped when she saw them. "They managed to force Naraku away, but they took heavy injury for it."

Kagome nodded as she looked at the all. "Inuyasha is worse, so who is worse after him?"

"Miroku has some poison in his system, so ye should treat him after Inuyasha."

"Ok. Souta, heal Inu... I'll get Miroku then first one done heals Sango."

"Agreed." Souta said as he walked over to Inuyasha. Kagome walked over to Miroku and began pushing her power into him. It didn't take long to heal his wounds, so she walked over to Sango and pushed healing power into her. She was the easiest. She turned to see that Souta was still trying to heal Inuyasha. "Sis, help." He said weakly.

Kagome rushed over and added her own healing to Inuyasha. That's when she felt the extent of his injuries. There were broken and shattered bones, gashes, deep wounds, and miasma was in all of them. The bad thing was that that was after Souta had already healed some of it. Both siblings fell limp next to the hanyou once they were done. "That was a lot of work." Kagome said as she laughed.

"Yeah... I'm spending the night here." Souta said as he pulled himself onto one of the spare mats that was in the room.

"Suit yourself." Kagome replied as she curled up next to him.

Kaede returned to the hut moments later and stared at the two before checking on the other three. She found them all to be completely healed, and expected them to wake soon. She was right to expect that, as they woke about an hour later.

Miroku was the first to get up, and he rushed over to wake Sango. They then woke Inuyasha. It was he who noticed their two roommates. Miroku looked at them in shock. "Who is that young man?"

"Does Kagome know him?" Sango asked looking at the monk.

Just then Shippo and Kirara ran in and jumped on Sango. Shippo then hugged Miroku and Inuyasha. "You're ok!"

"Keh! Why wouldn't we be runt?"

"You almost died Inuyasha... you wouldn't get better... Miroku was badly poisoned, and Sango had numerous injuries as well."

"If that's true, then how are we ok?" Miroku asked as he looked at the kit.

"I made it through the well! I took Kirara with me because she was dying from the poison in her! I saw Kagome, and she healed Kirara, then made me let her heal me, then Uncle Souta said that she had to teach him how to heal so he could heal her, and she did so he healed her! Then she asked about you guys and I told her, so she brought Souta back and he helped heal you guys!"

Miroku looked at the young man who was asleep next to Kagome. "So that is her younger brother?"

Shippo nodded. "Hai! Inuyasha was his second attempt at healing! He healed on his first attempt! But he wasn't strong enough to heal Inu, so after Momma healed you and Sango, she helped him heal Inu. That's why they're both tired."

Sango looked thoughtful for a moment. "So they drained their energy on us?" Shippo nodded. "Then lets leave and let them sleep."

Even Inuyasha agreed and they left the hut to go find Kaede. About three hours later, Kagome slowly woke. Noticing that she was in the hut still, she jumped up to check on her friends only to find them gone. So she shook Souta awake, and they both left to find her friends.

All the village girls stared at the as they passed. Some even giggled as they looked at Souta. He was a cute boy with dark brown hair and midnight blue eyes. They found Miroku around some of the ladies. He was being lecherous again, and many women probably fell for his charm. He was a handsome man with shoulder length black hair pulled back into a low ponytail and deep violet eyes.

"Lady Kagome." He called as he looked up. "How are you feeling?" He asked upon arriving at them.

"I'm alright... it was you guys that I'm worried about." She looked over at her brother. "Souta, this is Miroku... Miroku, this is Souta."

Miroku bowed his head slightly. "It's nice to meet you Souta-sama."

Souta bowed his head in return. "Nice to meet you as well Miroku... and no sama on my name."

"As you wish." He said as he returned to the ladies.

"Pervert." Kagome said as they continued on to find the other two. Sango was found with Kaede in the herb garden. Sango was a very pretty girl with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes. They waved, but the two continued on to find Inuyasha. He was also handsome with his long silver hair, cute dog ears, and golden eyes. "Inuyasha!" She called once they reached the Goshinboku.

"Feh! Seems like you brought the munch-kin with you this time."

"Well, I needed his help healing all of you." Kagome answered with a smile.

"Whatever." He turned to jump back into his tree. "You can go home for now."

Looking at the hanyou's back in shock, her face suddenly lit up as she pulled her brother back to the hut. "Can you find Shippo for me?"

Souta nodded and went to find the kit. It was easy since he was playing with the village children. "Hey Shippo! Kagome wants you!"

"Coming Uncle Souta!" They returned to the hut quickly to find Kagome waiting. "What is it momma?"

Kagome gave him a smile. "Wanna come home with me?"

* * *

**With Yuyu Gang**

Koenma was mad that there was a priest and priestess of that kind of power out there that he didn't know about. He demanded to be taken to the shrine, and threw a fit when he was told that they had left. It was even worse when he was told that there was a kitsune pup with them as well. Koenma then demanded to be taken there anyways, so they agreed that they'd take him the next day.

* * *

The three climbed out of the well and headed into the house. Their mom was ecstatic that Kagome brought her grandson back with them. It was later that night that Kagome spoke with her mom about something she found to be important. Ms. Higurashi didn't like it much, but she agreed to it anyways.

Kagome went up to her room, and would've fallen on the but if not for the aura she sensed in her tree. She walked to the window and opened it. "Hello Hiei."

"Hn." Was his reply as he came inside. "Where did you go onna?"

"I went to see and heal my friends." She answered vaguely.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at her. "I meant where were you at?"

"Will you promise not to tell anyone if I do tell you?"

"Hn."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the demon before sighing. "I went to Sengoku Jedai. I go there to collect shards of the Shikon No Tama with my friends whom were gravely injured in a battle that I was forced away from."

He was just looking at her, almost not believing her. "How?"

"The well. It's the time portal, but it only let's me or those with a connection to me through."

"Hn. Do you have a mate in that time?"

"Nope." She answered as she laid down on the bed. "Have you been having strange dreams about me as well?"

"Hn. Yes."

"You don't talk much do you?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes. What do you dream about?" She could feel something nudging her mind, and after looking at the fire demon, she allowed it. His dreams popped up in her mind, and was starting to get aroused. So she quickly masked her scent, but wasn't fast enough to hide it from Hiei who smirked. Then the images turned to ones of them and two others, making her gasp. "So you've had dreams involving them too?" He nodded.

"Hn. Do you enjoy your dreams about me?"

"Pervert." She whispered before turning her back to him. Unfortunately she was laying down on the bed, so she turned and had her rear facing him... her legs were also spread which she didn't realize.

"I suggest you don't do that unless you want me taking you." He whispered into her ear as he leaned over her body, his prominent erection poking into her rear.

She gave an audible gulp as she moved against him, causing him to hiss at the pleasurable feeling. "Hehehe... oops." Kagome said as she tried to get up, only to be stopped with a kiss as she had rolled onto back.

**Hiei's POV**

He was already turned on from the dreams, and she presented her rear to him. He could barely contain himself as he walked over to her and lay his body against hers to whisper to her. A shiver ran down her body as she tried to turn over and get up. Once she was on her back, he kissed her.

She had rubbed against him, enticing him even more. And now he stood between her legs as she stared up at him innocently, and he simply could no longer take it. So he moved his mouth next to her ear. "Time to make some of those dreams a reality." And he kissed her again before she could protest.

* * *


	3. Explaining The Hunt

**Will Of The Jewel**

**Chapter III**

**Explaining The Hunt**

**Summary: **Souta has new friends and is being trained in his spirit powers by his sister when she's home. What happens when they meet? What are these dreams that some of them have been having? What does the jewel have to do with anything? Why is it trying to bring certain people together with it's guardian?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathy

/Hiei/

\\Kurama\\

((Someone else))

* * *

Just to let you know, Kurama is the fusion of the souls of Shuichi and Youko. I find it difficult to have a conversation with both of them and someone else in their minds because I keep mixing up the symbols. So I made them already fused as he is 20. Ages are to be listed on the bottom.

Kagome awoke the next morning feeling sore all over. Oh how she was going to kill a certain fire demon when she saw him again. The evil little bastard had taken her virginity! True she no longer liked Inuyasha as more than a friend, for she now saw him like an older, though immature, brother. The nineteen year old glared out the window where she could sense a certain fire demon in the tree.

She walked over to the window and looked at the tree. "I hope you know that I hate you... a whole lot at the moment." She could hear him chuckling in her mind as she continued to glare at the tree. _Even if that was one of the best night's of my life, he's still an evil little bastard. _She thought as she grabbed clothes and headed to take a bath. Hoping that the warm water might relax certain muscles that she had no idea she even had.

An hour later, she made it downstairs to find a curious Souta and a knowing Shippo. "Have fun last night momma?"

That did. She took off after the kit and chased him outside, not noticing as the four boys and one girl walked toward the house. "Get back here Shippo!"

"Uh ah. You'll kill me!"

"Only a few times!"

Souta laughed as he watched them, before turning his attention to the others. "Hey Yusuke, who're those two?" He asked as he pointed at a blue haired girl and a brunette boy.

"This is Koenma and Botan." Yusuke introduced. Then he pointed at the boy. "That's Souta."

"How old are you?" Koenma asked.

Souta smirked. "Old enough to know why Kagome's chasing my nephew."

"Why is she chasing the kit?" Kurama asked.

Souta shook his head. "It's not my place to say anything." He looked over at the two and smiled evilly. "Hey sis, Hojo's here!"

"EEP!" Kagome squeaked as she took off into the well house to hide as he fell over laughing.

"He was kidding momma. It's those boys from yesterday." Shippo called through the door.

She came out glaring at her brother. "I hope you're ready to die twerp!" And she took off after him as he bolted to the house and locked her out. Hiei dropped from the tree to beside Kurama as they walked up to the door and the girl. "Fine!" She huffed as her hands began to glow. The door unlocked and flew open, leaving everyone shocked. With an evil gleam in her eyes, she looked at her brother. "Neat trick, huh?"

Souta gulped and took off into the living room. "Come on sis, I was only trying to get your attention."

Kurama cleared his throat, causing the two to look at him. "Perhaps we could talk to you for a moment."

Kagome sighed and sank into a chair as Souta leaned again the nearest wall and Shippo hopped into her lap. "What about?"

"I want you to join my spirit detective team." Stated Koenma as he looked at both Kagome and Souta.

"Sorry, we have other things to do." Kagome said as she looked at her brother.

"I don't." Souta complained.

Kagome smiled at him. "After school let's out for summer, you'll be coming to help me. Momma already said you could."

The boy's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Hai, which is why I'm waiting till the end of the week to return. I must warn you though that we may not be back for a month or two."

"Fine with me!" He exclaimed as he looked at her happily. "I'll just be happy that I get to help."

"Help with what?" Koenma questioned.

Kagome looked at him innocently. "I could tell you" an evil gleam appeared in her eyes "but then I'd have to kill you." Souta fell over laughing as the yuyu gang (minus Hiei) stared at her shocked.

"I am the Prince of Spirit World, and I order you to tell me!"

"I don't care." She shrugged. "You could be the emperor of Japan for all I care, and I still wouldn't tell you."

Koenma glared at her. "I'll tell my father about you, and he'll make you talk."

"Cry baby." Kagome said as she glared back. "And who is your father?"

"King Enma." Kurama supplied.

A hand clapped over her mouth as she tried to suppress her giggles. "Go ahead and call daddy then. I'm not scared of Enma." The spirit detectives all noticed the evil gleam in her eyes as she looked at the prince of reikai.

"Botan, take me back to Reikai." Botan nodded and opened a portal for him. She then looked at the girl.

Kagome whispered something to Shippo who then nodded gleefully and passed the message on to Souta who almost laughed. "Do any of you know Enma?" Kagome asked innocently.

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, he's an ass and he ain't very nice. He tried having me killed."

"With your manners, I can't blame him." Kagome said with amusement in her voice as he glared at her. "Anyone else met him?"

"I have, and he doesn't like being disturbed." Botan spoke up.

"Can any of you defeat him?" Souta asked from his spot against the wall.

"Never tried." Yusuke shrugged.

"I doubt they could." Botan said.

Just then a portal appeared, and out came Koenma followed by his father. "Now what is going on Koenma?"

"Her." He said as he pointed at Kagome. "She won't tell me where she disappears to, won't join my detectives, and she has a kitsune pup here!"

Enma looked over at Kagome, then smiled. "She has no need to tell you anything Koenma. She is not under Spirit World laws." All of the guys looked at Kagome at that.

"What do you mean father?"

"I mean that Spirit World has no power over her actions or that of her family."

Kagome glared evilly at the spirit prince. Kurama spoke up. "How is it that Spirit World has no power over the girl?"

"That is a secret kitsune, and she's the only one that can tell you." Said Enma as he winked at Kagome. "Your boys aren't doing much, are they Koenma?"

"No father."

"Well then, if you want Kagome, they can help on your quest."

Kagome's glare turned to him as her eyes narrowed. "And just what are you trying to do?"

Enma shook his head and disappeared as Kagome growled at the spot he was last at. Shippo giggled at her. "Maybe he's trying to set up a repeat of last night."

Kagome turned to her son who gulped and took off, transforming into a bird and landing on top of the house. "You have to come down sometime Shippo."

Kuwabara shrugged and left. "I'm going home. Shizuru's mad at me already."

Koenma glared at the girl before turning to Botan. "If the guys help her, you do too." Botan nodded as the spirit prince disappeared.

"Perhaps we should find out what we're supposed to help with." Kurama said as he looked at the other two boys.

"Hn." He already knew.

"Whatever. I've got nothing better to do."

They walked over to the still fuming Kagome who was trying to knock Shippo down with a rock. "Might we inquire what we are supposed to help with?"

"Let's talk inside. Shippo, get down here or no pocky tomorrow." That had the kit jumping down. Kagome then mumbled "Inuyasha's not gonna like this."

Once they were inside, her grandfather walked in. "Demons be..."

He didn't get to finish because Kagome took the offuda from his and covered his mouth with it. "Give it a rest gramps."

Souta hid his laughs as the old man walked away after glaring at his granddaughter. "So sis, they're gonna help too?"

"Why not, Naraku's powerful and keeps almost killing all of us. Some help might be useful."

Souta whispered something in her ear and she glared at him. "What? It was only a question."

"Remember that I know where you sleep brat." She then turned to the other boys. "Suppose I should explain about what all's going on." The boys nodded. "On my fifteenth birthday I was pulled down the Bone Eaters Well and into Sengoku Jedai. There's no barrier there, so demons and humans must coexist. Mistress Centipede tried to kill me to gain possession of a jewel that I didn't know I had.

I ended up blasting her arm off and then I climbed out of the well only to find myself in the past. I headed to where I saw Goshinboku and found a boy with dog ears pinned to it with an arrow through his heart. It was the arrow of sealing which Kikyo used on him. I found out that I was Kikyo's reincarnation later on when the Shikon No Tama burst forth from my body.

I was captured at Goshinboku by the villagers and taken to Kaede who thought I was kitsune. Then she looked at me and said I resembled Kikyo. Mistress Centipede attacked the village while demanding the jewel, and so I fled to the well that Kaede said I needed to lure it to.

It followed me and I somehow woke Inuyasha from his seal when I was trying to flee from the demon. He mistook me for Kikyo and I started yelling at him as the demon came after me. The villagers managed to stop it, but it came after me again and I grabbed hold of Inu.

Then it got me away from him and I blew all of it's arms off. It again demanded the Shikon as it bit into my side." She raised her shirt and showed them her scar. They also noticed how deep it looked. "The jewel flew from that wound, and I tried to get it before the demon did, but I wasn't fast enough. The centipede pinned me against Inuyasha who asked me to pull the arrow out. Kaede told me not to, but it die or release him... so I released him.

The centipede freaked and tried to crush us, but failed as Inuyasha destroyed it's body, then shredded it completely. I pointed out where the jewel was and Kaede got it and handed it to me, proclaiming that I was it's protectress. Then Inuyasha tried to kill me for it. Kaede put the beads of subjugation on him, so all I have to say is sit and he slams face first into the ground."

Yusuke leaned over to Kurama and whispered to him "remind me to never make her mad." The thought of having one of those subjugation necklaces was not pretty. Kurama nodded his head in agreement.

"How many traveling companions do you have?" Kurama asked.

"Well there's Shippo, Kirara, Inuyasha..."

"Didn't he try to kill you?" Interrupted Yusuke.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, so what? Miroku attempted to kidnap me, he stole from me, groped me, asked me to bear his child, and even almost killed me. The last one was of course my fault. Sango tried killing Inuyasha and I because Naraku tricked her, and Shippo stole from me, got me kidnapped, and nearly killed."

"Some traveling companions." Yusuke mumbled, but they all heard.

"They are. Inuyasha is strong and brave, though he tends to be harsh and callous. Miroku, while a perverted lecher, has strong spiritual powers and is a major help in most battles, and Sango is a powerful demon exterminator. Kirara also helps out in battles. Shippo tries to help, but like me he's not as powerful as the others. Though he has pulled through and saved us numerous times."

"Don't forget to tell them about our allies momma. Souta will need to know as well." Shippo added in.

"Right. Well there's Koga the wolf prince. He and Inuyasha tend to fight a lot because Koga always claims me as his woman. Sesshomaru will sometimes help out, but normally he doesn't. Though we do finally have an alliance with him. If we need certain herbs for anything, we can always go see Jinenji. He has the largest herb garden I've ever seen.

Shiori's just a child, but she can create strong barriers. Ayame is the Northern Princess, and she'll help if we need assistance... There's also Kikyo, though she's not exactly our ali."

"She likes trying to kill momma and Inuyasha, she handed half of the jewel over to Naraku, our enemy, and she's living dead." Shippo stated for her.

"Living dead?" Botan asked.

Kagome sighed. "An evil witch stole her ashes and resurrected her body. The soul did not return, and we were on our way there when she realized that I held Kikyo's soul, so she came after me. Shippo saved Kaede while Inuyasha somehow managed to not get hurt. We were crossing a bridge when she attacked, and the others fell down the steep cliff as Urasue grabbed me.

She took me back to where Kikyo's body was waiting and placed me in this herb mixture that was supposed to draw my soul out. I was in there for an hour before anything happened, and my soul started surrounding me. That's when Inuyasha showed up. He called out Kikyo's name, and my soul burst forth and into Kikyo." Kagome then turned to Shippo.

"Kagome wasn't moving, so Kaede and I went to help her. We got her outta the tub, but Kaede said she didn't have her soul. Kikyo killed Urasue when the witch commanded her to go hunt shikon shards for her, then she turned on Inuyasha. The wound that caused her death appeared on her shoulder, and she tried to kill Inuyasha.

Kaede attempted to stop her, but she pushed Kaede out of the way as she took her bow and arrows. Inuyasha pulled tetseiga to stop her arrow, but it overcame the sword. He screamed out in pain, and Kagome's body turned blue as she tried to call her soul back. The arrow disappeared as her soul started to return, and Kikyo ran away with a portion of the soul."

Kagome smiled at her kit. The yuyu gang looked shocked. "I woke up a while later, and everyone was trying to pamper me. Needless to say it got old since I felt fine. We returned to our shard hunting, and met Miroku soon afterward. Apparently Kikyo had fallen off a cliff, and everyone thought she was dead... at least we did until we ran into her again.

I had to stop her from dragging Inuyasha to hell. We had found out from Miroku that it was Naraku who tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo into betraying each other. Now Inuyasha will sometimes go off to Kikyo, and no one really knows who's side she's on. She lives off the souls of dead women though."

Botan was looking at Kagome in amazement. "So you've had your soul sucked out once, anything else we should know?"

"Actually, I've had my soul taken numerous times." Kagome said as she thought. The guys (including Hiei) were staring at her in amazement. "I suppose I should tell you about our enemy."

"That'd be a good idea." Kurama stated.

"He has an almost impenetrable barrier, he can't be easily killed, and he takes pieces of himself to make his 'children' as he calls them."

"What?" Yusuke asked confused.

Kagome sighed. "Five hundred and fifty-four years ago, there was a bandit named Onigumo. Kikyo found his burnt and broken body and decided to take him in, so she began caring for him. She kept him in a cave away from everybody else as she knew he was a bandit. He came to desire her as he desired the jewel.

Another part of the story is that a dark priestess named Tsubaki put a curse on Kikyo. If she ever fell in love, she'd die a horrible death. Well she fell in love with Inuyasha, and had planned on using the shikon no tama to turn him human. Her belief was that a pure wish would destroy the jewel. In my opinion though, there's no such thing as a pure wish.

Anyways, Onigumo called forth demons and offered them his body and soul for a chance with Kikyo. The demons entered him and he became Naraku. The hanyou sealed away the human heart that yearned for Kikyo and devised a plot to kill her and taint the jewel in the process.

The jewel is tied to it's guardian, therefore the jewel becomes more tainted if the bearer holds hatred and bitterness within. He took the form of Inuyasha and went to Kikyo the night before Inuyasha was to turn human. He asked her to meet him at sunrise. He struck a fatal wound on her shoulder and told her he'd use the jewel to torture the villagers.

He disappeared then turned into Kikyo as he placed the jewel back in the shrine that housed it. Taking off, he found Inuyasha and fired three arrows at him, still in the form of Kikyo. Calling him half-demon and saying that she'd never trust him. He took off to the village and stole the jewel and Kikyo shot a sealing arrow at him which pinned him to Goshinboku for fifty years, when I pulled it out.

And instead of using the jewel to wish for her life, Kikyo asked it to be burned with her body. She had handed it to her younger sister Kaede."

"That story's interestin an' all, but what's it gotta do with anything?" Yusuke asked.

Kagome glared at him. "It's the story of how Naraku came to be. You needed to understand that his body is composed of hundreds of demons as well as Onigumo's human heart... or at least used to be composed of. After Kikyo gave him the shards she took from me, he became able to create incarnations of himself.

First was Kagura, and she pit Inuyasha and Koga against each other using a trap. She has a fan that allows her to control all winds unless they're purified. Second was Kanna. She has a mirror that reflects attacks back at you, it can steal your soul if you look into it, and she can use it to connect with the demon bees and see what they see. Kagura has black hair and blood red eyes, and Kana has white hair, and soulless black eyes. She normally wears all white.

We killed Goshinki. He could see into your mind and read your thoughts... that was not a fun battle." Kagome said as she shivered.

Shippo shivered also. "Yeah, he broke Inuyasha's sword, and his sword seals his blood away. He turned full demon and only thought about killing, so Goshinki couldn't predict his moves. Kagome's the only one who can ever get him to change back when he becomes like that." The kit suddenly snickered. "She kissed him once to do it, and he was trying to kill her at the time."

Kagome blushed, but still glared at the boy. "He was under Kaguya's control. Anyways, there was Juromaru and Kageromaru. Koga helped us kill them, but it was ultimately because of Inuyasha that we won."

"Skip the dead ones sis." Kagome growled at Souta but nodded.

"Fine. Kagura and Kana are still alive, there's also Hakudoshi now. And a baby, I believe it's name is Akago and he's the one that we need to find. Hakudoshi created Moryomaru, not too positive how though. Kagura can't be killed because Naraku holds her heart and can kill her whenever he wishes, otherwise she would've deserted him. And Hakudoshi and Naraku are exactly alike, you can destroy their bodies, but it won't kill them."

"And we need to find this baby incarnation because?" Yusuke asked.

"The baby **is** Naraku's heart. To kill the baby is to kill Hakudoshi and Naraku. You see he was in Mt. Hakurei, but he destroyed it when his new body formed. He reformed his entire body while he was there, and he gathered almost all of the jewel shards. He had all but three. Kagura fled with orders to take Akago away from there, but no one knew about him at the time.

The evil infant can even speak. He tried to use the baby to control me. It can latch on to your soul by using any darkness within your heart if he can get a hold of you. And that allows him to see everything you know. They ended up looking for the border between this world and the next world. A monk hacked the baby in half, and one half turned into Hakudoshi while the other half re-grew into the baby.

Then Naraku stole Fuyoheki(?) and gave it to Akago. The Fuyoheki is a stone that hides demonic aura, and now we can't find him. Kana keeps watch over him, but she's of the void and has no presence. Kagura is also trying to find the heart to kill Naraku, but he doesn't trust her enough to tell her. Not even Kohaku has been told."

"Kohaku?" Questioned Kurama.

Both Kagome and Shippo turned sad. "Maybe you should tell them Sango's story momma."

She sighed. "Do any of you know how the shikon was formed?"

"Umm... a priestess gave her life to kill demons." Botan guessed.

"Half right." Kagome said as she smiled at the girl. "The most powerful priestess known to have lived created the jewel. Her powers were great enough that she could purify a demon's soul, turning it into a good demon. Or she could purify it from existence.

Four demons came together to stand against her at the limestone caverns which lie in the tajiya village. The battle lasted for seven days and seven nights before the demons became desperate. They combined their bodies into one and managed to get Midoriko into it's jaws.

Sadly she could not purify their souls at all, so as a last resort she dug deep within herself and pulled out her power. She grabbed hold of the demons' souls and forced out her own soul. In doing so, she entrapped them all within the Shikon No Tama where the battle still rages.

When a pure soul holds the jewel, Midoriko is winning. When a darker soul holds it, the demons are winning. When the jewel lies within the hands of it's chosen guardian, there is peace within. Well, the battle is preserved in stalagmite within that cave. The tajiya knew of the jewel and that it originated from their village.

When the jewel resurfaced five hundred years ago, they began collecting the shards that the demons had. The tajiya hired themselves out to slay demons for people in need. If the demon they slain had a jewel shard, they'd forgo payment and take the shard. Naraku learned that they had shikon shards and set a trap.

The most skilled and powerful of the slayers were called to a castle to fight a giant spider demon. He had a demon pose as lord and take control of Sango's younger brother Kohaku, then he made Kohaku kill his father and fellow villagers. He also used his chain scythe to attack Sango, embedding it in her back.

Then the guards were ordered to kill them, so both were attacked with arrows. Kohaku died in her arms, but Naraku used a shikon shard to bring him back. Sango was buried because they thought she was dead, but she wasn't. She climbed out and the young lord ordered her to be cared for.

At the same time, Naraku told a bunch of demons who hated the slayers that it would be easy to attack that day. He gathered the shards after slayers were killed. Then the demons attacked Naraku and he absorbed them. Naraku has erased Kohaku's memories so he doesn't know who Sango or Kirara are, and now we're trying to get him back to save him."

* * *

Kurama - 20 (Unless you count Youko's age)

Yusuke - 19

Kuwabara - 19

Hiei - umm... he's a demon, does it really matter?

Kagome - 19

Souta - 13

Shippo - 11

Miroku - 24

Sango - 21

Inuyasha - 203 (according movie three, Inuyasha was born 200 years prior. I think the movie is close to being a year after the shikon journey began)

Kohaku - 15

Did I miss anyone? Leave some comments and tell me what you think of the story.


	4. Making Friends, Maybe More

**Will Of The Jewel**

**Chapter IV**

**Making Friends, Maybe More**

**Summary: **Souta has new friends and is being trained in his spirit powers by his sister when she's home. What happens when they meet? What are these dreams that some of them have been having? What does the jewel have to do with anything? Why is it trying to bring certain people together with it's guardian?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathy

/Hiei/

\\Kurama\\

((Someone else))

* * *

Here's chapter four. I've been writing because my computer is being gay and not working. I've also been trying to work on Crimson Rose, but I really need to work on Deadly Feelings. The problem is that I'm stumped on what to make happen next.

It was getting late, so Kagome decided to let the guys stay. "Souta, bedtime. You know the others' stories, and you have school in the morning."

"Hai sis." Souta said defeated as he headed upstairs.

"You too Shippo. You're sharing the same room so you both should go to bed."

"Hai momma." Shippo said as he followed Souta upstairs.

Kagome then turned to the others. "You can spend the night here is you want, since it's so late."

"That'd be nice, though I'd like to hear more of what we're dealing with." Kagome nodded at Kurama.

"Love to." Yusuke said from his seat.

"Hn."

"I'll be returning to Reikai to sleep."

"Ok, then what do you want to know?" Kagome asked them.

"Why is that Miroku helping you?" Kurama asked.

"Well... lechery is kind of a family thing. His father and grandfather both were lechers, his grandfather faced Naraku in his youth a little after Kikyo died. During their last battle, Naraku had disguised himself as a beautiful young woman. Because of that, he got close enough to curse Miyogi.

Naraku placed a generational curse known as the wind tunnel on him. Every year the hole grows wider until it spreads so far that it sucks him in. When he died, his son gained it, when he died Miroku gained it. Miroku watched as his father was sucked into his own wind tunnel, then Mushin had to seal off his as it appeared. Miroku doesn't have much longer to live unless we can slay Naraku."

Kurama looked to be in thought. "So why do you hunt Naraku?"

Kagome smiled sadly. "It's my fault that he's gained so much power, also he holds shikon shards and it's my fault the jewel broke."

"How's it your fault?" Yusuke asked as he looked at her.

"When we found Kohaku, Sango was still slightly injured. Naraku used Sango to steal Inuyasha's sword to trade it for her brother. We followed them to the castle and got there just as Naraku allowed Kohaku his memories back. He fell to his knees beside Sango as he realized who she was.

Naraku decided that since Sango wouldn't kill her brother to live, that we could all die. He put a barrier of miasma around us, and Sango placed her poison mask on Kohaku hoping to save him even if it meant her death. I realized that I was the only one who could find Naraku, so I shot an arrow at him.

I managed to dispel the miasma and destroyed his arm. I shot another arrow and destroyed most of his body. I didn't hit his heart though, so he lived. If I had managed to hit that, he would've been dead already. If I had somehow stopped Kikyo, she never would have taken my shards and given them to Naraku."

"How did she take them?" Kurama asked.

"Well we were near Naraku's castle this mist appeared. It made everyone live out their worse nightmares as they were slowly killed, but for some reason it had no effect on me. Kikyo shot an arrow at me, but it only grazed my cheek. Then her soul collectors wrapped around me and I couldn't move, then these vines came up and squeezed me tightly as they pulled me down.

I almost passed out from pain when Inuyasha found me. My ribs were cracked from the plants and I could hardly breathe. He talked to Kikyo and let her get away, then asked me what happened. I wouldn't tell him because it would've upset him, I simply said she took my shards."

"Then wouldn't that make it Inuyasha's fault?" Asked Yusuke.

"Doesn't really matter anymore. It was close to four years ago."

"So you hunt him simply to regain the shards?" Kurama asked.

"No. While it is my duty to obtain the shards and put the jewel back together, I hunt Naraku in order to help my friends. I want to free Kohaku and Kagura from his hold, avenge Kikyo, save Miroku, and avenge Sango's family and village. As well as Koga's pack."

"Do all of your allies have a reason to hunt Naraku?"

"Almost all. Naraku attempted to use Sesshomaru to kill Inuyasha, kidnapped Rin, and tried to kill Sesshomaru himself. Members of Koga's pack were almost all annihilated by him as well."

"So when we leavin'?" Yusuke asked.

"Friday, when Souta gets home from school." She looked at the clock then stood up. "Kurama, Yusuke, follow me. It's time to sleep."

They nodded and followed her upstairs as Kagome showed them their rooms. Botan portaled back to Spirit World as Hiei went outside and into the Goshinboku. Kagome entered her room only to find Hiei in there. She eeped as he sprang on her.

* * *

Kagome was growling at people the next morning, and glaring at Hiei who only smirked at her. Kurama sent an inquisitive glance at the fire demon, but was ignored. Shippo was giggling the entire time. Botan portaled in after Souta got home, and Kagome had him start doing homework as she decided to talk more about the shard hunt.

"I wanna tell you some more about Naraku. Because of him we have been to the border beyond life. It's eery there, but we had to get the final shard from there. I managed to take it from Naraku, and we followed Sesshomaru through the gates to leave."

Botan's eyes widened. "You've been through the gateway? How?"

"Well first we traveled on the blood of some bird demon from hell. When we left we used the gate that Sesshomaru used to enter. He holds the sword of heaven, tenseiga, and it makes the guardians Gozu and Mezu bow to it's owner."

"That's amazing!" Botan said happily. "I've never met someone living who's been there before and got back."

Kagome shrugged. "That was the second time we went there. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and I went there before that. The remains of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father was in there. They were hid within the black pearl which was hidden in Inuyasha's eye. We went there to get the tetseiga from the remains.

Hehehe... I accidently pulled the sword when neither of them could, so Sesshomaru tried to kill me. Inuyasha's need to protect me led him to defeating Sesshomaru. I also thought that I should tell you, there's a way to identify those who are created from Naraku."

"How's that?" Kurama asked.

"A spider shaped burn scar."

"Huh?" Kurama asked as he looked at Souta whom had spoken.

"Sis told me about it. Naraku has a spider shaped burn scar on his back that he had while he was human. All of his incarnations have it too."

"That's right. We saw Kagura's when her clothing was torn during battle, and we saw Goshinki's because well... he didn't wear any clothing."

"Momma, shouldn't they leave so they can prepare for the trip?" Shippo asked as he looked at his mother.

"I suppose they should."

"Can I stay here?" Yusuke asked. "I've nothing to do really."

"I don't care." Souta answered before Kagome could.

Kurama, Hiei, and Botan all left while Souta sat back down to finish the few assignments he had. Shippo went to his grandmother to get spoiled, so Kagome took Yusuke outside to talk. She laid back against the base of the Goshinboku and looked at him. "How were your dreams last night?" She asked innocently.

Yusuke turned to stare at her. "Why do ya wanna know?"

"Just curious." Kagome shrugged.

"They were interesting. Been that way for a few weeks now."

"Interesting meaning of a girl and two other guys?"

"How do you...?"

"I've been having the same problem." She shrugged. "Except I know exactly who is in my dreams, and it's three certain guys I just met."

Yusuke almost choked. "You've been dreamin' bout me, Kurama, and Hiei?" He then fell over laughing. "I don't think Hiei likes humans though."

"Seemed to like me last night and the night before."

Yusuke's eyes snapped onto her and widened. "He took you?"

"Kinda. It was my fault the first night. I was teasing him without meaning to. He had come into my room to talk to me. Last night, I think he just wanted a repeat."

"So that's why you've been glaring at him all day?" Yusuke asked with a chuckle.

Now she glared at him, while checking him out of course. He was handsome with dark brown hair and honey brown eyes. He seemed to act akin to Inuyasha. "Yes."

"Well then, perhaps I should spend the night with you to keep Hiei away." He said with a grin.

Kagome gasped and smacked his chest playfully. "I think you'd rather do to me the same things he would."

Yusuke leaned over her body and whispered in her ear, causing shivers to run down her back. "You're a beautiful woman, so who wouldn't?" Then he took her lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she headed into her room that night. She had just had a make out session with Yusuke earlier, and she'd spent the last two nights in Hiei's arms. The worst part was that she had just met both! Boy was she turning into a whore! _I wonder if Hiei's coming by tonight. Gah! What am I thinking? I actually want him to come fuck me!_

Once she reached the safety of her room, she fell over onto her bed. Too preoccupied with her thoughts was she, that she never heard him enter her room. Or did she notice as his clothes fell to the floor. However she did notice when he clothes were shredded and she was turned over and kissed deeply. She opened her hazy eyes to look into eyes the color of...

* * *

Souta and Shippo both noticed as Kagome once again growled upon exiting her room. She had slept a little late and it was almost time for Souta to leave for school. After kissing her mother on the cheek, she took a hand of each boy and led them outside. She dropped Souta off at school, then headed for the mall.

And rather unfortunately for her, Houjo was there... and so were her three annoying friends. However she had some luck as she spotted Yusuke and Kuwabara nearby with some brunette girl. Her friends had just reached her as she was about to head for the others.

"Kagome!" Squealed her three female friends in unison.

"Eri, Yuka, Ayume!" She said with fake happiness. "Hello Houjo."

"Hello Kagome." Replied the boy happily.

"Who's this?" Eri asked pointing at the red headed boy beside her.

Kagome smiled. "This is my adopted son Shippo." She looked at them happily as the seemed very shocked. "Shippo these are my friends. Eri, Yuka, Ayume, and Houjo." (AN. She pointed to each twit as she introduced them.)

"When did you adopt him?" asked Ayume.

"Not long ago actually." She whispered something else and Shippo barely nodded and took off to do as told.

"So Kagome, how have you been?" asked Yuka.

"Pretty good. I've even made a few new friends actually."

"Really, like who?" Eri asked excitedly.

"I met Shuichi Minamino,..."

"You have!?" All three girls more exclaimed than asked.

"Yes."

"Oh my gods he's a total hunk!" Eri commented.

"I suppose he looks ok." Kagome said.

"OK? Are you feeling alright Kagome?"

"I'm fine, it's just that I..."

"Kagome." Houjo interrupted. "I was wondering if you'd be able to go out with me tonight."

"Umm... Sorry Houjo I already have a..."

"Hey Kagome!" Came a masculine shout from nearby. They all turned to see a smirking hunk, and Houjo backed away, as did the girls even though they seemed to be drooling.

* * *

Shippo had done as he was told and went over to Yusuke. "Yusuke!" He said once he reached them.

The three people turned to look at him. "Shippo?" Questioned the brunette boy.

"Hai, momma wants your help."

"What's she need?" Yusuke asked as he turned to look at the boy.

"You to save her from her friends. She said if you came over and told them you were her boyfriends, she'd do anything for you. And she told me to emphasize the anything."

"Really?" He questioned with a huge grin.

"Hai."

"Then let's go save her." He said as he followed the boy over to her. He heard the boy ask her out, and Kagome started to say something to him. "Hey Kagome!"

He saw one of the girls pull on her arm. "You know him?" She answered with a nod. "Oh my god Kagome, that's **The** Yusuke Urameshi. He's a total bully."

"He can also hear you and happens to be Kagome's boyfriend." Said boy told them as he grabbed Kagome and kissed her deeply. He about laughed at her dazed expression.

"Oh my god! You're going out with him?" Yuka about shouted.

"Hai, and I tried to tell you that."

Shippo decided to put his two cents in. "He's going to be my daddy!"

All eyes turned to the boy who was smiling innocently. Ayume looked at Kagome oddly. "You're engaged?"

Winking at the kid, Yusuke answered. "Not yet, but the kid's been buggin me to get her the ring."

"You know what, we have to go." Said Eri suddenly. She grabbed the other two girls and Houjo before taking off.

"What's going on?" Asked a voice from behind them. They turned to see the brunette girl and Kuwabara behind them. "What's going on Yusuke? I didn't know you got a girlfriend."

Yusuke just laughed. "I don't. This is Kagome and Shippo. This is Keiko." He introduced them. "keiko, these two are some friends I met recently, and my next mission will be to help them out on their quest. Shippo here told me that Kagome wanted my help to get rid of whoever they were."

Kagome blushed a little. "They were old friends from school. After a few years of dealing with everything, I just outgrew them. Houjo however, continues to bug me about dates. I figured if they thought I had a boyfriend, they'd lay off."

Keiko smiled at her. "So what do you do that Yusuke has to help you?"

"She fights demons." Yusuke answered.

"She knows about demons?" Kagome asked.

"Hai, I know. I've been captured by them too many times to not know. How do you know about them?"

"Well, being attacked by them and living on a shrine gives me a wealth of knowledge on the subject. Not to mention by being miko." The girls continued talking as the boys shrugged and followed behind them.

* * *

It was later that night that Kagome was speaking to Shippo in her room. "Is there a reason they keep doing it?"

"The two seem to be drawn to you. I'd be surprised if Yusuke doesn't also pop up some night."

"Well that helps." Kagome said as she threw a pillow at her son.

"Don't blame me, you're the ones having the dreams."

"I know, but first it was Hiei, then Kurama snuck over in Youko form."

"Maybe tonight it'll be Yusuke in his demon form."

"Probably will be since he never told me what he wanted." She sighed. "I probably shouldn't have promised him that."

"I think it's the jewel."

"What?" Kagome asked as all her attention focused on her son.

"I think that it's the jewel. You said that your shard was acting funny, right?" She nodded. "Ever since it has been, you've been having these dreams. So I think the jewel is trying to give you three mates."

"You know, that makes sense, but I wonder why the pull is getting stronger."

"You have more shards. I looked in the container and they're slowly fusing together."

"Of course! That makes me wanna separate them though."

"You need to fuse them momma."

"I know." She said as she grabbed the bottle they were in. A forth of the shards sat within it. The injuries she returned with were the result of getting close enough to steal his shards; she only managed to take half, but it was enough to weaken him slightly.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Please leave lots of comments! And if you have some time, read some of my other stories!


	5. Inuyasha's Mouth And Dulling The Pull

**Will Of The Jewel**

**Chapter V**

**Inuyasha's Mouth And Dulling The Pull**

**Summary: **Souta has new friends and is being trained in his spirit powers by his sister when she's home. What happens when they meet? What are these dreams that some of them have been having? What does the jewel have to do with anything? Why is it trying to bring certain people together with it's guardian?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathy

/Hiei/

\\Kurama\\

\\_**Youko**_\\

((Someone else)

I hope you enjoy chapter five! I finally have internet back, and I'm still trying to add on to Deadly Feelings. If you like this story, maybe you'll like some of my other stories, like Crimson Rose or Stealing From Thieves!

AN! I've decided that Youko and Shuichi will not be one... exactly. They'll be joined together, but Kurama will still be able to talk to Youko because that'll be his beast... I think. You'll get it later... hopefully. I got it! Their consciouses have yet to merge! I'm brilliant! Oh the greatness of me! laughs hysterically at own stupidity!

* * *

It was Friday morning and Kagome was packing her things. The week had been quite interesting. The first two days, Hiei took her, then Youko came the last three. Yusuke hadn't come, and the jewel seemed to be angry, at least it felt like it was to her.

She was currently the only one home. Her grandfather was still here, but he was off talking to the shrine visitors. Her mom was out getting a few more things that the group could take with them. It was times like this that she loved her new backpack. It was small and light, but you could put everything in it... oh how she loved certain kami!

The backpack was a gift... well the spell was. It's to help her carried all needed items on their quest and not be weighed down by it! She was in the middle of thanking the kami who gave it to her when she heard a knock on the door, so she went downstairs to answer it.

Yusuke was standing there waiting for her when she opened the door. "Hey Kagome."

"Yusuke, what are you doing here so early?"

"Nothin to really do, and I thought maybe we could hang out." He said with a grin.

She merely shook her head at him. "Come on in then. I was just attempting to pack a few more things."

"How much stuff you takin?"

"Well, I have to take things for everyone. Each of my friends likes to have specific things, and I need specific foods. So normally I take a lot."

"How do you carry it all?"

"A gift from the kami."

"Huh?"

"Come and I'll show you." She headed upstairs and to her room, beckoning Yusuke to follow her. When they got there, she showed him her backpack. "One of the kami in the past blessed it to be extremely light and it's kinda bottomless. I can put everything in here and the backpack stays light and small."

"That's cool. Wanna put my stuff in there?" He asked.

Kagome just shrugged. "Probably should, as well as the other guys' stuff too once they get here. It'll make it easier to travel if no one has to carry anything."

"What do ya wanna do now?"

"Hmm... how about we go for a walk?"

"Whatever."

* * *

Souta was just getting home from school when he saw the guys heading toward his house. "Hey guys! Wait up!"

The two demons and Botan turned to look at the boy, and slowed so that he could catch up. Kurama turned to look at him. "How was your last day?"

"Boring." He said as he looked at their bags. "I can't wait to get shard hunting though."

"After all the stories she's told you, you still **want** to go?" Botan asked quietly.

"Hai. I've always wanted to help her." They had just crested the stairs and Shippo tackled him. "What's up Shippo?"

The kit paused for a moment and grinned. "The sky."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know. Yusuke and momma are inside arguing about something, grandma is putting things she thinks the group needs into the backpack, and Inuyasha is growling at anything and everything."

"Inuyasha's here?"

"Hai. He says momma and I were taking too long and need to get our buts back to hunt for shards."

Souta turned and looked at the other three. "Seems you get to meet Inuyasha now. Please don't kill him." And with that, he walked into the house with Shippo trailing behind him. The three followed the boys and were met with a growling inu hanyou. "Hey Inuyasha."

"Hurry the fuck up Souta. I wanna leave soon."

"You do realize that these three are coming as well, don't you?"

He stopped walking toward the living room and turned around, growling as he did so. "Why the fuck are they coming?"

Kagome appeared with Yusuke at that moment. "Same reason Yusuke is. They're gonna help us." She looked at the group. "I heard that Kazuma can take down any barrier with his sword, is he coming too?"

Botan nodded. "Yeah, he just has to get away from his sister. He should be here soon."

"Good. I'm hoping that he can take down Naraku's barrier."

"I can do that Kagome." Inuyasha snapped.

"That's why he's still alive?" She snapped back.

"He's still alive because you let him get the jewel shards."

"I though it was Kikyo who handed him half of them."

"Leave her out of this!" Inuyasha snarled as he advanced on her.

"Or what? You'll attack me? If you did that, you wouldn't have your precious jewel detector anymore!" Kagome screamed at him.

Kurama and Yusuke shared a glance as they looked at the scene. "Don't worry, this is normal." Shippo commented. "We normally don't have to jump in."

"You've had to jump in before?" Souta asked shocked.

"Yeah. He had compared her to Kikyo a little too much and she sorta snapped. She said something and he tried to attack her. Sango ended up hitting him with hiraikotsu and Miroku hit him with his staff. I put a stone statue on him so he couldn't move."

"Wow... I didn't think he'd attack sis."

The argument was steadily getting worse. "You know, I think you're just jealous that you'll never be as good as Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted.

Everyone's attention snapped to the girl and hanyou at that. Bangs shadowed her eyes and they could see the tears slowing trailing down the porcelain skin of her face. When she spoke, it sounded strained and was laced with pain, anger, hurt, and loathing. "Kikyo, is that all you can think of? I **may** be her reincarnation Inuyasha, but her and I are nothing alike anymore. I no longer hold the love for you that she did."

Shippo was first to notice the pulsing aura that surrounded her, but he also noticed that it wasn't hers. The power of the jewel pulsed in time with her heartbeat, and was steadily growing in power. "Do not compare me to that clay bitch anymore or I **will** hurt you. I do not care that we _were _friends. I will no longer allow you to compare me to that cold and uncaring bitch. She does not even love you and still you follow her like a faithful puppy."

Everyone could see that Inuyasha was angry, and Shippo half expected him to yell. Which is why he didn't jump at the beginning of his angry rampage when said hanyou snarled. "Listen here wench! I will compare you to whomever I want, and I don't want you talking about Kikyo that way! She's a hundred times better than you, and it's not my fault you're nothing but a stupid weakling that can't deal with criticism. Now let's get going and get the damn shards of the jewel that you broke if I might add."

Kagome slowly looked up, everyone took a step back except for Inuyasha and Hiei who refused to look weak. Her eyes glowed an iridescent pink as she turned them onto the half demon. "Yes Inuyasha, I did break the jewel. I know that, and I also know that if I had gone after the it instead of saving the boy it wouldn't have shattered. But may I remind you that **I **am the reason we have half of the jewel now. **I** am the one who got a tentacle shoved through my stomach to steal the shards from Naraku, **I** am the one that stopped him from killing Kohaku. **I** am the one that unsealed you from the tree, **I** am the one that has, on numerous occasions, stopped Kikyo from dragging your ass to hell. **I** am also the only one who is currently capable of seeing the shards as your clay girlfriend has lost that ability. Now we will be waiting for Kazuma to get here, and I highly recommend that you leave."

The hanyou glared coldly at the woman before him. "Sure you managed to get some shards, but you didn't get them all. Kikyo would have."

That did it! Her control snapped as she smiled coldly at Inuyasha. "Was it not Kikyo who in essence gave him the jewel? I have only one thing to say to you _half-breed_, "she stressed the half-breed part and Shippo, Inuyasha, and Souta's eyes all widened. Kagome's smile turned colder. "_**Sit boy.**_" Then she turned and stormed up to her room as Inuyasha slammed into the ground with enough force to shake the house.

Souta turned a glare to the somehow still conscious half demon. "To think I used to look up to you. You're nothing but an irritating asshole, you know that?" He turned and ran after his sister.

Shippo looked at the hanyou as he slowly and shakily stood. "I suggest you leave Inu-baka, and if you ever upset momma like that again, I'll make sure Miroku sucks you into his wind tunnel." The kit's voice was deadly calm as he made the threat before turning to the others. "Wait in the living room. I'll go try to help Souta calm mom down."

The group nodded as the kit walked upstairs after sending a dark glare at the hanyou. Botan who was quite up until now, walked over and struck Inuyasha with her oar. "What the fuck was that for bitch?"

She struck him again. "You do realize that you really upset her, don't you? And my name is Botan, not bitch!" She then turned and marched into the living room.

Mrs. Higurashi had seen the entire thing. "I think I'll go unpack some of the ramen. You don't need that much of it." That got Inuyasha's attention and he gulped at the look Kagome's mom had sent him, and he took off. The guys all shared a look before heading into the living room to find Botan, each lost in their own thoughts.

**Yusuke's POV**

He looked at the others, then they headed into the living room. He debated whether or not he should go up and help calm the girl down. He didn't think he'd ever hear someone that seemed as nice as she was, use the term half-breed in such a demeaning manner. _Why did that hanyou insist on making her angry? Why do I even care, girls are nothing but trouble!_

Of course, they weren't all the time. He eventually started having an inner debate with his conscious... or was it his demonic beast? Who cares?

_Why do I care that he upset her so much?_

_Because you happen to like her._

_Do not._

_You do too. Even I can feel the pull. It's like we're being called out to. The others feel it as well._

_Others?_

_Your friends. Ask them about it._

**Kurama's POV**

_Why do we feel such a strong pull towards the girl? Why are we so mad that the hanyou made her that mad? I thought she was just a one time want?_

_That's what I thought. Something's going on though I'm not sure what. Although the hanyou does not need to be speaking to her like that._

_I agree Youko._

**Hiei's POV**

_Why can't I get that girl out of my head? Why did I want to kill the hanyou for speaking to her like that? It makes no sense._

_Sure it does._ Came the annoying voice of his conscious. _You like her._

_I do not like the ningen._

_Sure you do. Plus she was an amazing fuck._

Hiei growled to himself. _I don't care about that. I want to know why I feel a pull towards her._

_The others feel the pull as well. Ask them about it._

_I will. _He said before he shut his conscious up.

**Regular POV**

Hiei mentally contacted his two partners. /Do you also feel a pull towards the onna?/

((Do you know why I feel it?)) Yusuke asked hopefully.

\\I know I don't.\\

/Youko?/

\\_**I don't know, but the girl might.**_\\

((I noticed it when we first met her, but it's gotten a lot stronger since then. It was steadily getting stronger, then like it just grew a lot about three days ago.))

\\Could it be a spell?\\

\\_**No, I would've noticed that.**_\\

/So too would I./

((Then this is getting us nowhere. She knows about the dreams, so I say we ask her.))

That perked Youko's interests. \\_**She knows.**_\\

/Yes, she has dreams also./

\\_**And how would you know that?**_\\

They could hear Yusuke chuckling. ((He's taken her. She told me that... it was right before I started kissing her I think.))

Hiei and Kurama both growled through the connection. \\_**Wait!**_\\ Youko suddenly said.

/What now fox?/

\\_**When you took her, did it somewhat relieve the pull?**_\\

/Why?/

The fox mentally sighed. \\Do you two feel an ache, like a need to be with and protect her?\\

((Yes.))

\\I'll take Hiei's silence as a yes. Now answer Youko's question, I think he thought of something.\\

/Yes, it diminished./

\\_**I've taken her as well, and it also diminished for me. I think that it'd go away completely if we marked her.**_\\

Yusuke's eyes visibly widened. ((You think that all three of us are supposed to mate her?))

\\_**It is an idea. My suggestion is that one of us puts a courting mark on her and see what that does. It is close to being a mating mark and should have close to the same effect as one.**_\\

/And who do you suggest puts the mark on her./

((I'll do it! You each had a turn with her, so I get to court her!))

\\Go ahead, Youko and I will take her even if she does bear you're courting mark.\\

\\_**My my Kurama. I'm proud of you.**_\\

* * *

**With Kagome**

"Come on sis, calm down." Souta pleaded as he stroked her back.

Shippo suddenly had an idea and grinned evilly. "Momma?"

"H-hai?" She asked as she looked up to see his evil grin.

"Wanna get back at Inuyasha?"

"Hai."

"You know how those boys are for some reason drawn to you?"

"Hai."

"Use it against Inuyasha. Spend time with them and ignore him. And ask Sango to train you, if you become a tajiya, he can't call you weak."

She thought it over for a moment before jumping up and hugging her son. "That's a brilliant idea!"

"Of course it is, I'm a kitsune remember."

After that they headed downstairs to find the guys to be deep in thought. At least they were until Botan stood up and rushed toward her. "Oh Kagome, how can you deal with him?"

"I'm mostly used to it by now. Our fights have gotten worse over the past four years though."

"Yeah, I've never heard momma say anything like half-breed before." Shippo said as he walked over and plopped down on the couch.

"Well he shouldn't have kept comparing me to that evil clay bitch." Kagome stated with venom laced in her voice. Everyone quieted as a soft glow surrounded and calmed her. "Great, now it's being even more abnormal." She said as she threw her hands into the air in defeat.

"What's being even more abnormal?" Botan asked curiously.

"The jewel." She said as she pulled out half of a pink gem. "It's been acting weird for several weeks. At least the single shard I had did, now this whole half is acting up... Speaking of which" she turned toward the three men "I would like to speak with you three in private." And she quickly walked outside and over to the God Tree. The three shrugged their shoulders before following her.

"What ya need?" Yusuke asked as he sat beside her.

"Am I right in guessing that you three feel a pull towards me?" Kurama and Hiei narrowed their eyes as Yusuke nodded his head. The girl sighed as she thought of what to say next. "About three days ago, did the pull get worse, more urgent?"

"How'd you know that?" Yusuke asked looking at her.

She pulled out her necklace and held it in the palm of her hand for them to see. "Shippo came up with a theory, and it does seem to make sense."

"What theory?" Questioned Kurama.

"We were talking the night Yusuke rescued me from my friends at the mall." The two demons looked at Yusuke who shrugged. "I asked why you were acting like that towards me, and he suddenly said something that made me think. He said that it was the jewel."

"How would the jewel be doing this?" Hiei surprised everyone by asking.

Kagome shrugged. "I'm not sure, but it is a pretty good theory. My one shard was acting up, like I had said inside. The funny thing is that that is when the dreams started. It's even attempted to calm me before, but it didn't have the needed energy."

"Then how would you know about the pull strengthening?" Kurama asked suspiciously.

"I asked Shippo why it would be slowly getting stronger, he had an answer for it too. I stole half the shards from Naraku before I managed to somehow get to the well and passed out as I fell over the edge. The shards I stole were clutched in my hand, but Souta told me he tossed them into the bottle I kept the other one in."

"That has what to do with the pull getting stronger?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"The shards were slowly fusing together within the bottle." She said as she looked at him. "Three nights ago, I completely fused them. That made the bond strengthen quickly. Shippo said I had to fuse them, so I did. If you really felt the pull strengthen to be noticeably larger, than my guess is that Shippo is right. Now I'll need to tell him so he can help figure out why the jewel is doing it and how to make it stop."

Hiei thought for a moment. "If what you say is true, then the pull will strengthen the more shards are gathered." Kagome nodded. "We have an idea about how to temporarily diminish the pull."

"How?" Kagome asked with a hope filled voice.

Kurama now took over. "It's our belief that a mating would stop the pull," he watched as her eyes widened and her face paled a little "but we think a courting mark might slow it down."

Kagome cocked her head and thought for a moment. "So you want me to let you bite me?" She asked with a giggle. "How do you know it'll work?"

"We don't, so we voted to have Yusuke test the theory." Kurama answered.

"I just thought of something." Everyone turned to look at Yusuke. "If she's a miko, and miko ki destroys youki, can we mark her at all?"

"That is actually a good question Yusuke."

"Hn. For once he said something intelligent."

Kagome sighed, drawing everyone's attention. "A demon can mark a miko if and only if the miko is willing. If said miko changes her mind, her powers will burn the mark off."

"How do you know that?" Kurama asked sounding astounded.

"Kaede told me about it. Apparently there was once a miko that allowed a demon to mark her in order to find out. Not sure about a mating mark though. I also know that if you place a courting mark on me, I can possibly gain some of your youkai traits and abilities."

"And that Information came from?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"Sesshomaru told me. He thought that I still liked Inuyasha and figured he'd let me know. I also needed to know because I was about to adopt Shippo by youkai laws, so I'm slowly gaining kitsune traits from him. And before you ask, Sesshomaru knows because his father mated a human. A princess named Izayoi, and she is Inuyasha's mother."

"Well then, will you allow us to test our theory?" Kurama asked.

"Sure, but beware Inuyasha will throw a fit over it." That thought made her smile. Sighing, she stood. "Come with me to my room." Kurama looked about to protest but she stopped him with a look. "While you and Hiei have seen me naked, this does happen to be a public shrine and we are in plain view."

The fox conceded and the three followed her inside and up to her room where she closed the door and pulled her shirt off with a blush. Yusuke grinned as he looked at her chest and walked behind her. "This may hurt a little." He whispered as he called upon his youki to gain fangs. He then bit lightly into her neck. She didn't wince like any of them expected, she instead moaned and they saw the jewel pulse and glow brightly. When Yusuke was done feeding some of his Youki into the mark, he looked at her. "The pull isn't as strong now, and why'd the jewel glow?"

Kagome growled. "It's happy."

Kurama blinked at her. "It has emotions... and you can feel them?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, it is composed of four souls after all. It was mad at Inuyasha earlier for comparing me to Kikyo. Now it's happen that Yusuke decided to court me." Hiei and Kurama suddenly stiffened. "What's wrong?"

Kurama shook his head slowly. "The pull on us just became stronger."

Kagome looked down and glared at the jewel. "The damn thing's laughing!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Yusuke asked as he looked at her.

"It's laughing at me and them." She suddenly paled as she looked at it. "It's... talking to me."

"What?" All three men asked.

"The jewel... it's talking to me." She looked up at them. "It says that it can use more energy on you since Yusuke marked me and that it'll only let up if you do as well."

"At least our theory is proved." Kurama stated as he walked over to her and transformed into his kitsune self. Kagome sighed as he bit into the shoulder opposite the one Yusuke did. She moaned, and Kurama sighed as he released her. "Much better." He commented with a small smile as the jewel again pulsed happily.

"Out." Hiei suddenly ordered.

"Hiei?" Yusuke asked before realization dawned. "Fuck, now the jewel is concentrating solely on him."

Kagome realized something too. "You two leave."

"But Kagome..." Yusuke started before Kagome cut him off.

"Listen, just go." She pleaded. "He needs more than to mark me and plus I don't think he'll be marking my neck." Hiei smirked at that. "He'll need release Yusuke."

"Ok." He grabbed Kurama and left.

As soon as they left the room and the door closed, Hiei pounced on her. The jewel was now positively brimming with happiness as their clothes disappeared. Hiei placed his courting mark on her inner thigh before he decided it was time to take her. And took her he did. He tossed her onto her hands and knees before driving into her roughly. He still could not believe how tight she was.

The jewel seemed to almost sigh happily as it produced a barrier for them. The barrier would stop sound from leaving the room. The two exited the room an hour later. One with a smirk, and the other was merely trying to remain standing. He had been rough and taken her twice. While it was enjoyable, it made it difficult to walk.

When they made it to the living room, Shippo seemed to be trying not to laugh. "Well sis, if you're done with your math, perhaps we could leave."

"Math?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes." Souta replied with a grin. "Were you not practicing your multiplication?"

All the boys began snickering as Hiei's smirk widened and Kagome turned a deep shade of red. "You are so dead." She was about to chase him and beat him to a bloody pulp when her mom entered the room.

"I see you're finally down here." Kagome went even redder as her mother sent her a knowing smile. She then turned to the three boys who were now courting her daughter. "You better treat her right." Walking over and handing something to Kagome, she left as she called out. "And I can't wait to have grandchildren with adorable fox ears!"

Everyone stood gawking at where her mother had left through as Kagome about died of embarrassment. Then she looked down at her hands and found...

* * *


	6. Talking With The Souls

**Will Of The Jewel**

**Chapter VI**

**Talking With The Souls**

**Summary: **Souta has new friends and is being trained in his spirit powers by his sister when she's home. What happens when they meet? What are these dreams that some of them have been having? What does the jewel have to do with anything? Why is it trying to bring certain people together with it's guardian?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathy

/Hiei/

\\Kurama\\

\\_**Youko**_\\

((Someone else))

It's time for another chapter, and I hope that you all enjoy it.

* * *

Kagome sighed as they made it to the well. "Kazuma, Souta, and Botan will have to hold onto me, but you three **should** be able to pass through on your own."

"You'd think me being your brother would allow me passage." Souta complained as they sat at the lip of the well.

"Quit complaining brat, or I'll toss you in and let you hit bottom before I go through."

"How can you be so evil to me?" Souta asked with fake hurt.

"Simple, I am evil. I just don't let people know it." She replied with an innocent smile, before turing to the three demons behind her. "Try going first Yusuke."

"Try?" He questioned.

"Well I'm not completely sure it'll work. While it should, it may not. You three have a connection to me, as does Shippo and Inuyasha, therefore you **should** be allowed passage on your own."

"Whatever." He said as he vaulted over the side and a blue light engulfed him.

"Guess it works." Kagome mumbled to herself. "Kurama, Hiei, you next." Kurama jumped in, followed by Hiei, then Shippo. Kagome then took Kuwabara's hand and hugged Souta to herself as they jumped in. When they light faded, the two boys were still with her. She had them climb up, then she did and jumped back into the well to get Botan. Quickly climbing the ladder, she took Botan's hand and they jumped through. "I need a ladder for this side too." She sighed as Botan barely managed to climb up the vines.

Once she was on the other side, they headed toward the village. "So momma, what led to you having three mating marks?"

Kagome sighed. "It makes the jewel's pull on them diminish. Now though, the jewel is talking to me."

Shippo's eyes snapped onto her. "Talking to you?"

"Hai."

"I wonder why, but at least we figured out that it was indeed the jewel. Now you do realize you smell like Hiei and sex, right?"

Kagome paled. "You've got to be kidding me?" He shook his head no. "Does Hiei smell like me and sex?" Another no. "Any ideas?"

"Kurama is kitsune, ask him for a scentless petal plant."

"And what do I tell him the reason is?"

"The truth. You don't want another fight with Inuyasha."

She hugged him tightly and kissed his head. "I'm so proud to have such a smart little boy as my son." Shippo laughed as she took off back to Kurama. He looked up as she approached. "Can I ask you a favor Kurama?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Shippo told me that I smell of umm..." she turned red "uh, my earlier activities, and I don't want a fight with Inuyasha. He suggested I ask you for a scentless petal plant, whatever it is, so can you help me?"

He couldn't help it, he laughed at her. "Earlier activities? You wouldn't happen to be talking about your having sex with Hiei, would you?"

She turned beet red. "Yes." She mumbled.

He laughed again and shook his head. "Yes, I can help you." Quickly growing the plant he pulled off a petal and took her hand as he rubbed the petal into her skin, he then handed her the plant. "I'm sure you'll be needing it again."

Nodding, she again turned red before kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks." And she returned to her son's side.

"What was that about?" Yusuke asked, as he and Hiei came up beside the fox.

"She was afraid of another fight with the hanyou and asked for something to rid herself of the scent from earlier. Apparently her son told her about it and to ask me."

"If dog-boy tries anything, we could stop him."

"True, but I think she'd rather not have another fight."

* * *

Upon reaching the village, they ran into Miroku. "And who are these people Lady Kagome?" He asked as he reached for her backside without being noticed.

"They're... PERVERT!!" She shrieked as she turned and smacked him as hard as she could, rendering him unconscious.

"That's Miroku." Souta stated as he walked over and kicked the unconscious monk. "And that was for touching my sister." He walked further into the village the others following. Three of the men were glaring at the unconscious monk.

They walked up to an old hut and an old woman exited with her bow in hand. "Kagome, are these ye friends?"

"Hai. They're here to help hunt Naraku."

Kaede nodded. "I was afraid the village would come under attack when I sensed them, for some reason I do not sense ye's aura."

Kagome laughed nervously. "It's a little overpowered I imagine."

Kaede looked at her before her eyes widened. "Come inside and tell me what has occurred." Everyone followed the mikos into the hut and relaxed. Souta and Shippo laid down, Yusuke sat near Kagome, Kurama sat on her other side, Botan sat near the two boys, and Kuwabara just plopped down somewhere. Hiei of course was leaning against the wall. "Now child, what has happened that has you courting three men?"

"It's the jewel. They're all being pulled to me by it, and it's been acting weird. I told you of this before our confrontation with Naraku, and these three are the ones that the dreams were about. I spoke to Shippo about them being drawn to me and he guessed it was the jewel. They have also been having the same dreams I did, and when I got those shards from Naraku the pull became steadily stronger. At least it did until I fully fused the jewel. Then the pull became a lot stronger. The courting marks they placed on me reduced the pull greatly. And the jewel is now talking to me and I can sense it's emotions."

"So you're being courted by Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke?" Botan asked shocked.

"Hehehe... Yes."

Botan leaned in close to her ear and whispered so only she could hear. "You're lucky."

Kagome actually laughed. "Thanks. I guess I kinda am."

Kaede shook her head and got Kagome's attention. "There is something I need to speak with ye about, and in private too. Please come with me." Kagome nodded and followed Kaede from the hut.

"Why's Kagome leaving?" Kurama shook his head as Yusuke knocked Kuwabara out.

"Baka." Hiei muttered.

* * *

"Kagome, I need ye to tell me something."

"What is it Kaede?" Kagome asked curiously as the old woman turned towards her.

"Tell me what ye can sense from the jewel. Close your eyes and concentrate on it."

"Ok." Doing as she was told, she sat cross legged and allowed her conscious to sink into the jewel. She could feel the overpowering aura surrounding her, and she saw the outline of four figures. "What the..."

"Welcome Kagome." Spoke a feminine voice as a beautiful woman became visible.

* * *

Everyone was quietly waiting for Kagome and Kaede to return when both Souta and Shippo shot up. "Momma!" "Sis!" Both cries were heard as the two took off toward where they could feel her aura. The now present slayer and finally conscious monk looked at each other before taking off after the two. Botan and the boys followed them to figure out what was going.

The sight they found, was not one they were expecting to see. Kagome was laying on the ground and her body was glowing a faint pink and her eyes were blank, soulless. The two boys were at her side trying to wake her. "Momma! Please get up, don't leave me!" Shippo cried, shaking her.

Souta looked pale as he tried to wake her. "No, please no. Stay with us Kagome."

* * *

Kagome looked into the face of Midoriko as the other four figures closed in on her. "What's happening?" She asked as she suddenly felt something. It felt as if her soul was being pulled out of her.

"Relax child." Midoriko smiled at her. "The jewel is bringing you here so we can talk."

"About what?"

"We are the reason the men are being drawn into you, but it is not our doing. There are things we must explain to you."

"Like what?"

"Like you being youkai." Stated a ryuu as he stepped into the light so she could see him.

"But I am human, miko."

"That you are, but you will start gaining youkai traits. The jewel will allow you to decide what kind of youkai you turn into." Said a cat demon as she walked into the light.

"May I suggest a silver shadow demon?" Said dark haired woman as she stepped forward. She smiled at Kagome's inquisitive stare. "I am an ice demoness."

"Oh. What's a silver shadow demon?"

"A shadow demon uses shadow and dark attacks. Being silver shadow would mean you have more of a variety. They can learn attacks that they see, and can control elements to some degree. You're already capable of manipulating earth, air, water, and fire through your miko powers."

"Ok... Well why is the jewel trying to mate me off?"

"The jewel has chosen three men who are powerful enough to protect you, as you are, in essence, the jewel." Midoriko stated.

"How am I the jewel?"

"Kikyo's soul was not as pure as it should have been in order to protect the jewel, so the jewel used it's own powers to form a soul using Kikyo's as a start. The jewel purified her soul, changing it, and adding pieces of the souls within to it. In essence, you are us **and** Kikyo, but are completely different from us all. If I am correct, you are also my descendent."

Kagome's eyes widened. "That explains why both Souta and I have spiritual powers, but is there a way to stop the jewel from imposing this mating?"

"No. The jewel's desire will become a reality. You have half of the jewel, the pure half. The other half is tainted and has other wants and desires. But the two halves have one common desire."

"What is that?"

"To be with you. When the jewel is whole, it will completely merge with you and you shall become the jewel. For now though, you must learn to call forth the full potential of your ki. Very shortly you will begin turning youkai. It will be a slow process, but it will also be a necessary one. Heed the jewel and mate the three demons. The jewel will not be persuaded. It's will is iron clad." And they faded.

Everything around her faded as her soul returned to her body. Slowly she opened her eyes and could barely see. Everything was blurry. Though she could hear someone crying. Her vision slowly returned, and she could see Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke nearby. At her side was Souta and Shippo, the latter being the one that was crying. All of her limbs felt like they weighed a ton, but she somehow managed to lift her hand to her son's face. "Shippo?"

His head snapped up and everyone turned to look at her. "Momma!" He cried out as he hugged her tightly to himself. "I was so scared that you were gonna leave me! What happened?"

"The jewel." She managed to say. Her voice didn't want to work. "It took my soul into itself in order to talk to me."

"Yeah right." That let her know Inuyasha was here.

She growled at him as she tried to sit up. Shippo helped her. "I thought you'd be with Kikyo." She said coldly.

"Feh!" Was his only reply.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Sango asked as she hugged her.

"I'm fine Sango, just feel really cold..." she laughed a little "probably from not being in my body for so long."

Sango lightly laughed. "Then how about a dip in the hot springs so you can explain what's going on?"

"Ok." She looked at her son. "Are you coming?" He nodded. "Souta, you have my permision to do to Miroku whatever you wish if he tries to sneak out of the hut." Her response was a smirk from her brother and a gulp from said monk. "And no fighting Inuyasha. Try to and I'll S-I-T you."

The three left after Shippo grabbed the backpack. Kuwabara broke the silence in the hut. "Why would Miroku sneak out?"

"To spy on the girls." Souta said like it wasn't a big deal, then he turned to Botan. "You should go with them. I think sis forgot you were here."

"Ok." Botan said as she grabbed her stuff and left the hut.

* * *

Botan arrived at the springs to find the others relaxing inside. "Mind if I join you?" She asked as she walked up to it.

Kagome gasped. "I'm sorry Botan, I forgot that you were here as well. Please join us."

"Ok." She stripped down and climbed inside.

"So Kagome, I heard that you're being courted..." Sango started.

"Yes, by Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke. I let them mark me because it helps. The jewel now has a will of it's own, and it's will is trying to force them to mate me."

"At least they're handsome then." Sango joked.

Kagome giggled at her friend before taking on a sly look. "Miroku is handsome as well."

Botan was about to say something until she noticed Sango's blush and caught on. "Yes, he is quite handsome. I wonder why he has yet to settle down."

"Same reason that he won't confess to Sango that he loves her, the wind tunnel."

* * *


	7. The Group

**Will Of The Jewel**

**Chapter VII**

**The Group**

**Summary: **Souta has new friends and is being trained in his spirit powers by his sister when she's home. What happens when they meet? What are these dreams that some of them have been having? What does the jewel have to do with anything? Why is it trying to bring certain people together with it's guardian?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathy

/Hiei/

\\Kurama\\

\\_**Youko**_\\

((Someone else))

It's time for another chapter, and I hope that you all enjoy it.

* * *

The group decided to spend the night in Kaede's village and set out in the morning. When Inuyasha fell asleep, Kagome decided that she wanted to take a walk. What she didn't realize was that three certain demons were following her. "You know, you should pay more attention to your surroundings."

Kagome jumped and had her hand over her chest as she turned to look at Kurama. "Did you have to scare me?"

He smirked at her. "Considering you couldn't sense the three of us, yes I did."

"Three?" Kagome questioned as Hiei and Yusuke appeared. "Ok, so I didn't sense any of you, so what?"

"We could've been an enemy." Yusuke stated.

"Could've been, but weren't." Kagome began walking again before she suddenly stopped, one name falling from her lips as she passed out. "Kikyo."

**--**

Inuyasha was sleeping in the hut when the scent of graveyard soil woke him up. Slowly he stood up and took off into the forest. He found Kikyo standing in front of Goshinboku. As he approached, she turned to him. "Inuyasha..."

**--**

It took a few minutes to wake Kagome back up, but once she woke she took off for the God Tree. The boys glanced at each other before following her. They looked at her curiously once they caught up with, at least until they heard voices. "Inuyasha..."

"Kikyo. What are you doing here?"

"I have come to warn you, Naraku is going to go after the girl."

"Why would he want her?"

"He wishes to return my soul to me, thinking that I'll help him if he does."

"Would you?"

Kikyo gave a cold smile and beckoned Inuyasha into her arms. "Never Inuyasha. I wouldn't betray you like that."

Inuyasha might not of caught it, but the other three demons did. She was lying! From where they were standing, they could even see the faint blue glow that was surrounding her. The ground beneath the two slowly started shrinking down, like they were being sucked into the earth. The inu hanyou seemed to be asleep as well, then they heard Kagome curse. "Dammit!" Jumping out of her hiding place, grabbed Kikyo and yanked her away from Inuyasha by her hair. "Can't you even wait until he's killed Naraku to avenge you, or do you simply not care about that?"

The clay priestess stood slowly and faced her reincarnation with hatred clearly in her calm, cold eyes. "Reincarnation." She stated calmly, eyeing the girl.

"Clay bitch." Kagome muttered, earning a glare from said woman. The three youkai that had followed her smirked at her. Yusuke, however, chuckled.

Inuyasha had just pulled himself up and was glaring at Kagome. "Don't call Kikyo names."

Kagome turned a glare on him that would make even Hiei step back in fear. "Listen here half-breed, unless you want me to let her take you to hell so you can't help kill Naraku, you will shut up. I am still mad at you for earlier. Now get your ass up and return to Kaede's before I S-I-T you so much that you won't need Kikyo to reach hell."

Inuyasha gulped as he looked at the girl. Power crackled around her as her glare hardened. "Hai." He turned and left without another word before Kagome turned back to the other miko.

"Unless you want me to put you to rest before you can take Inuyasha with you, leave him alone until Naraku is dead. After that, I don't give a fuck what you do with him." With that, she turned and stormed off back to the village with three smirking demons walking behind her.

"She's hott when she's angry!" Yusuke exclaimed, but not loud enough for said girl to hear him.

"I'd have to agree."

"Hn."

"I know you think I can't hear you, but I can." Kagome called back to them. "I do happen to have demonic hearing now!"

Yusuke's eyes widened as he looked at her. She had heard him. "How'd you get demonic hearing?"

"Shippo. It's one of the traits I got from him." She said as she shrugged.

When they got back to the village, they found Sango awake. "Why's Inuyasha so mad?"

"I told him and his bitch off when I found her trying to drag him to hell." Kagome answered as she looked at the older girl.

"That would explain it." Sango mumbled before smiling. "So why were you out anyways?" Looking over at the three guys, she smirked. "Who's turn was it tonight, or was it all at once?"

Turning a deep shade of red Kagome simply stared at her best friend and 'sister' figure. "That's it, you're not allowed near Miroku **anymore**!" Pushing the now laughing slayer aside, she went to her sleeping bag and curled around her son.

**--**

It was at dawn the next morning that the hanyou decided to wake everyone. Kagome quickly made breakfast for everyone (she almost dumped Kuwabara's on him when he wouldn't wake), then the group set off. They were heading west in order to meet up with Sesshomaru, a fact that Inuyasha did not like. "We're gonna start heading north now."

"Sit boy." Kagome said calmly and watched as the half inu plummeted from the tree and into the ground. "Sesshomaru is west and you know it. We remain heading this way."

Grumbling and cursing as he did so, Inuyasha barely managed to pull himself up to jump into a tree. He was not at all happy about the alliance, and he _**really **_did not wish to meet up with his older half brother. The rest simply ignored him. Hiei was also flitting through trees like he normally would, Kurama was talking to Shippo about kitsunes, and Yusuke was walking alongside Kagome. That fact also ticked off the half inu. "If we're meeting up with him, we might as well hurry so we can get back to hunting the shards. I'll carry Kagome and the other humans can ride Kirara."

Kagome sent a bland look at the half inu demon. "I think I'd prefer to keep up on my own."

"Feh! You're too weak to keep up."

A pointed glare was sent his way, but before she could sit him a branch knocked him out of his tree. Giggling, she turned to the innocently smiling Kurama. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He said as he gave her a charming smile.

Shaking her head with a blush, she turned to face the now cussing hanyou. "Get over here bitch so we can get moving."

"I think I'll carry the girl." Hiei said as he appeared in front of her with a smirk. Shippo was giggling from beside Souta as the two told Sango and Miroku what was going on.

Inuyasha had nothing to say to that, as he wasn't expecting it. Kagome, however, smiled happily and thanked him as he knelt so she could climb onto his back. Kirara turned into her larger form so Sango, Miroku, and Kuwabara could get on. Inuyasha looked at Souta and Yusuke. "I'm not carrying either of you."

Yusuke smirked. "I don't need carried."

"Neither does Souta, at least not by you." Shippo transformed into a hawk so he could carry the other boy. "Get on." Souta nodded and climbed onto his back. With that, they took off. The growling hanyou took the lead... or at least tried to. He couldn't match Hiei's speed.

Kagome was having **a lot** of fun. She hadn't known that Hiei could go faster than Inuyasha. Nuzzling into Hiei's back and neck, she giggled as he groaned. When she began suckling on his neck, he stopped. "Unless you want taken, I advise you to stop that."

Pouting at him, she licked the shell of his ear. Her action caused him to shiver and growl. "We can't stop now, we have to meet Sesshomaru... but we can play tonight if you want."

With that promise in mind, Hiei couldn't wait for night to fall. The young woman also realized that she'd be in for it when night came. His hands slid slowly up her thighs in order to tease her. It was working, so she quickly hid her scent. Knowing why she did it, caused the fire demon to chuckle darkly. "You'll be in for worse tonight."

Kagome gulped. _Definitely in for it._

**--**

It was an hour later that they reached Sesshomaru's group. Said group consisted of the two headed dragon Au Un, the annoying imp Jaken, the little girl Rin, and Sesshomaru himself. Once there, Hiei put Kagome down and she bowed slightly to the inu. "Sesshomaru-sama."

"Miko." He bowed his head in acknowledgment as he looked over the other demon. "Who is this?"

"One of our new companions, Hiei."

"One of, so there are more?"

"Hai. A hanyou named Yusuke, a kitsune avatar named Kurama, a human named Kuwabara, and a ferry girl named Botan. I also have my brother with the group."

He gave a nod. "If they are your companions, I trust that they are strong enough to stand against the half-breed."

Looking to Hiei, she gave a slight nod. "I believe they are. Souta also has strong spiritual powers, and I know the new demons are powerful."

"Where is your group miko?"

"Umm..." She giggled. "Hiei's a lot faster than everyone else."

"Then we shall continue toward them."

"Alright." Kagome said with a nod.

She and Hiei began walking with them as a little girl ran up to her. "Kagome nee-san!"

"Rin." The miko said with a smile as she held her arms open for the little girl to jump into. The girl took up the offer and launched herself at Kagome. "I missed you little one."

"Rin missed you too nee-san! Jaken-san said that you weren't going to come see Rin again."

"Well Jaken was wrong." Kagome said with a smile. "As you can see, I'm here to see you again."

The little girl nodded and smiled some more as she looked over at the stoic fire demon. "Who's he Kagome nee-san?"

"He's Hiei, my umm... friend."

"Hello Hiei-sama! Rin's name is Rin! Do you like Kagome nee-san? I think she's really pretty, but Jaken-san says she's an ugly ningen."

That got Hiei to chuckle. "For a ningen, she doesn't look bad."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "I'm glad that a lowly ningen such as myself can achieve such a complete from someone as great as you, Hiei-_sama_."

The fire demon was now looking at her in amusement as Rin giggled. "You're funny nee-san."

"Why thank-you Rin."

"Do you think Shippo with play with Rin when Rin sees him?"

"Probably. My brother, Souta, might play with you too."

"Yay! More friends for Rin to play with!"

It took about three hours for them to meet back up with the rest of the group. Shippo and Souta landed in front of Kagome, who was carrying Rin. She set the little girl down and introduced the girl to her brother. Then the three of them started playing with something Souta took out. Kagome merely shook her head at them. Then she introduced Kurama, Botan, Kuwabara, and Yusuke to Sesshomaru and Jaken.

After that, the now larger group started heading in a direction Sesshomaru decided. That little fact seemed to tick Inuyasha off... a lot. "Why the fuck does he get to choose which way we go?"

"Inuyasha, sit! There are children here, and you don't need to be cussing in front of them!"

"Why? I cuss in front of Shippo and Souta all the time."

"Rin does not need to hear that kind of language!"

"What the fuck do I care what she needs!"

"Sit boy! Sit sit sit sit sit!" With one last glare at the Inuyasha shaped crater, she moved next to Yusuke to ignore the now lowly cussing inu hanyou.

"So we're not allowed to cuss anymore?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"Nope. First person who does, gets a rosary like Inuyasha." The hanyou beside her gulped at the threat and nodded. "Which reminds me, what kind of demon are you anyway?"

"Mazoku."

A gasp, had the two turning around to see a wide eyed Sango. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she looked at her friend.

"Mazoku eat human flesh!"

Wide sapphire eyes looked back to Yusuke. "Is that true?"

He shrugged. "I think so. All I know is that my ancestor refused to eat for several centuries and he died because he was weakened. I originally had barely any demon blood, but something called the x-gene awakened what little I did have. So I don't eat what full mazoku demons eat."

"Ok." The miko said. "Hiei's a fire demon, right?" When Yusuke nodded, she continued. "I've been curious, because his aura seems odd. Like it's clashing almost."

"Ah, it does that."

"Why?"

"That's something to ask him. See, he normally keeps that a secret."

"Oh. Then I'll ask him later." The miko said with a shrug as they continued on. Only now, she dropped back to talk to Sango and Botan.

* * *

I would like to thank the following people for leaving reviews on chapter six!

**Taeniaea**

**Alternative Angel**

**Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle**

**Haruka-Hime**

**WhiteDemoness11**

**Music ADD**

**Reads-way-2-much**

**angelkitty77**

**cowgirlkitten2000**

**ILoveAnime89**

Please review! I love reading them, because they let me know you liked my story! So be sure to leave them!


	8. Soul Bonds

**Will Of The Jewel**

**Chapter VIII**

**Soul Bonds**

**Summary: **Souta has new friends and is being trained in his spirit powers by his sister when she's home. What happens when they meet? What are these dreams that some of them have been having? What does the jewel have to do with anything? Why is it trying to bring certain people together with it's guardian?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathy

/_**Hiei**_/

\\Kurama\\

\\_**Youko**_\\

((**Someone else**))

* * *

That night when the group settled down, Kagome told the girls she was going to bathe. Sango said she'd go with her, but Kagome quickly shook her head and whispered something to her. The slayer's eyes widened, but she nodded. With that, the miko left for the hot springs. And for a demon who was currently waiting there for her. Just as she thought, Hiei was already there and waiting for her when she arrived.

Her clothes then quickly disappeared as he began teasing her. He brought her to the edge, only to stop and deny her release. She was learning quickly that she shouldn't tease Hiei unless she was prepared to take the punishment. Her entire body ached and called for release. A release that was continuously being denied her.

Finally he took pity on her. Sheathing himself into her core, he began thrusting into her. Pushing himself to his own high as he pushed her to hers. Power began to dance along her skin, causing it to glow as she lost all holds on herself. Nothing mattered any longer, except the sweet oblivion of release. A release that only Hiei could bring her.

Then she felt it. The jewel was pulsating in time with her heartbeat. Slowly, it was sinking into her flesh. But it didn't matter right now. Lifting her bottom half, she began meeting his thrusts. Crying out in ecstasy as he hit a spot deep within her. Something was tugging at her soul, but she wasn't paying attention. The same thing was happening to him, but he was too far gone to care.

A shimmering pink barrier surrounded them, as the jewel's power came to life. Encircling them in a thin mist. White energy rose from both. Once laced with a pale pink and a baby blue, the other laced with dark blue and crimson. Both were large, and they began converging. Becoming one. A thin silver tendril connected their bodies. Kagome's took on a golden glow as her eyes flashed a stunning silver.

With one final thrust, both came hard. Hiei's hard member pulsed within her welcoming depths as she contracted around him. Their powers seeped into the ground as the white energy returned to their bodies. Both mixed with the colors of the other. They both fell into a sleep as power thrummed through the air. Both the jagan and the dragon awoke and together they looked over the girl.

The jagan bound itself to her, easily moving into her now tired and open mind. The jewel simply allowing it in. The dragon burnt his restraints and lifted itself from it's master's arm. Upon deciding that the girl was worthy, he wrapped around her and sank his fangs into her hip. Marking her as his to protect. As his master's to protect. His mark could not be removed.

**--**

It was about an hour before the two awoke. Kagome could feel the difference. Eyes widening in disbelief, she looked over at the stunned fire demon. Seeing the dragon tattoo on his arm, she looked down to see a smaller replica pulsating on her hip. She groaned. "That can't be removed, can it?"

Hiei's surprised eyes now turned to her hip and widened in shock. "What happened?"

"Apparently something while we were asleep." Searching through her mind, she found another difference. ((**Like this for instance.**))

/_**What else has happened?**_/

((**The jewel melted into my body.**)) Her hand lifted to her chest as she said that.

"_Our word is law." _Echoed through the clearing as a few voices joined together. "_You will be together._"

A slight tug on their souls, caused Kagome to gasp. Hiei wasn't too sure what the feeling was, but he noticed that Kagome seemed to know. "Tell me if you feel something." Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her soul and gave it a tug.

"What was that?"

Kagome's eyes filled with fear and worry. "I pulled on my soul..." Her voice seemed distraught, and Hiei's eyes widened. "The jewel, it bonded our souls together."

**--**

When the two returned to camp, Kagome retrieved her son and led him over to the other three boys. She then explained what had happened. "I thing I understand." Shippo started. "The jewel is having trouble forcing you to mate, but if it's inside of you it may be able to get you to. It could possibly take control of your actions. Or even summon the dragon and jagan to it, which in turn summons it to you."

"Sadly, that makes since." Kagome said as she fell back against a tree.

"So, just what were you two doing out there?" Yusuke asked with a perverted grin.

Kagome turned beat red at his question. "Bed time Shippo." And she pulled the kit after her and over to her bed. Yusuke laughed while Kurama chuckled. Hiei smirked at them.

The next night, Kurama decided he wanted a turn. His form shifted to that of Youko as he approached her. She was going for a walk, and was surprised when Youko tackled her. Of course, she didn't get to say much as he began taking her. The jewel inside her chest glowed with happiness as he came and their souls were bound together.

What no one realized was that the jewel was connecting them with silver tendrils. A power which bound them together. Through these bindings, they'd be able to sense and call each other. Even feel the other's emotions. It was a useful power to have. A useful connection as well.

The next day saw the group fighting at least five demons. Kagome was walking with Yusuke as Sango walked with Miroku and Botan flew. Sesshoumaru had gone to the western palace to check on things, leaving Jaken, Au Un, and Rin with them. The toad was rather annoying, but Shippo and Souta kept Rin occupied by playing with her.

Inuyasha seemed to disappear at sometime before they made camp. Once they were all settled, Kagome stood to take a walk, inviting Yusuke along as she glared at Kurama who smiled innocently. Yusuke chuckled and happily stood to walk with her. "Are you having fun in Fuedal Era?"

"Sorta. At least there isn't anyone to nag me here."

She giggled at that. "And who nags you in our time?"

"My mother and Keiko."

"Why would she nag you?" Kagome asked curiously.

"She likes acting like my mother... though I think she can be annoying. She's actually my ex-girlfriend."

"Oh? What happened?"

"She broke up with me because of my demon blood." He said as he looked down. "She said I wasn't completely human, or even a complete demon. That I was only half."

Kagome forced him to look at her, and gave him a smile. "There's nothing wrong with being half demon. I know several in this time who're really nice. Like Jinenji and Shiori. Besides, I like just fine as you are."

He smiled at her and she felt her breath hitch. His smile was beautiful! "And I like you just as you are also." Leaning down, he pressed his lips to her own. She melted into the embrace as she felt his feelings behind it. Love was not yet present, but he did care for her. Silver tendrils slid from Kagome skin and wrapped themselves around the hanyou that held her so close. It wasn't the complete bond, but it would do for now.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It took about two hours to write sense I kept being interrupted, lol.

**WhiteDemoness11 (That would've been funny.)**

**angelkitty77 (Well, here's more!)**

**TMRHP11 (I will.)**

**Music ADD (I know, I wish I still had that ((smiles innocently)) lol.)**

**Taenaea (Thanks.)**

**Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle (I will.)**

**Alternative Angel (Yep... in for it. She's in for a lot!)**

**burnt miko (Good, more for me to read. The next chapter should have a little more Kurama/Kagome action. Well... besides sexual action that is.)**

**naru-chan13 (I will.)**

**Reads-way-2-much (Lol, here's the update!)**

**ILoveAnime89 (I will.)**

**cowgirlkitten2000 (Yes, Kouga should be popping up at some point lol.)**

**madmiko (No, Inu doesn't know what's going on. I hope you enjoyed the playtime. I couldn't really write anything out. My internet is going bye-bye for a while, so I'm trying to update quickly.)**

**g2fan (Thanks, and I will!)**

**kyekye (Thanks, and I will try to!)**

**43InuAsha (Thanks, and here's what happens next lol!)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (Thank you! Here's more!)**

**kakashixangela (Sesshou won't be paired with Botan.)**


	9. The Battle Before Last

**Will Of The Jewel**

**Chapter IX**

**The Battle Before Last**

**Summary: **Souta has new friends and is being trained in his spirit powers by his sister when she's home. What happens when they meet? What are these dreams that some of them have been having? What does the jewel have to do with anything? Why is it trying to bring certain people together with it's guardian?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathy

//_**Hiei**_//

\\Kurama\\

\\_**Youko**_\\

((**Someone else**))

**

* * *

**

Night had long since fallen, and still the red clad hanyou was not back yet. He had disappeared a few hours ago and told the group to continue on without him. They did so, none of them really missing his presence. If anything, it was a relief to not have him there. Perhaps he would stay away for a while longer.

Kagome sighed as she relaxed into the hot spring. It felt nice to be relaxing as she was. She'd have to do so more often. A rustling noise drew her from her thoughts and her head snapped up to see what the disturbance was. Apparently, Yusuke decided that he also wanted a bath. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of her. Kagome almost rolled her eyes at his gaping expression. "Come here for a bath?"

"Ah... yeah." Yusuke said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Then get in."

"But you're..."

"Don't worry about it, just get in."

"Alright." He said as he easily pulled his clothing off and slipped into the warm waters. Noticing how relaxed she seemed to be with him joining her, he decided to comment on it. Her response was that after everything that had already happened with the other guys, why she should care if _he_ saw her unclothed when it would probably happen soon anyways. That had him smirking. "You're expecting me to take you?"

"You're a male whom is being drawn to me by the powers of the Shikon no Tama, at some point your resistance will end and you will come for me." The woman said with a bit of a resigned edge to her voice.

"You've already resigned yourself to this?"

"The jewel is already proving that there is no point in resisting it, so I must resign myself to the fact that I will have three mates."

"So you're just going to wait for us to mate with you?"

"I'm prepared for it." The young woman responded with a nod.

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

"How was your bath?" Sango questioned as she looked suggestively at the hanyou from her friend's time.

The miko merely shook her head and sent a suggestive look toward the monk who was watching the fire. "How was your time camp sitting?"

The slayer blushed darkly as her eyes found the ground. "Nothing like that happened between us Kagome."

"And nothing happened between Yusuke and I." The miko stated with a small smile. "We merely bathed at the same time within the same spring, nothing more."

"He didn't try anything?"

"Nope, he was practically a gentleman."

"He was?"

"Of course." Kagome stated as she sent a look at the hanyou. "He's been rather nice to me the entire time that I've known him."

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

"Where are we heading, Kagome-sama?" Miroku questioned as he looked over at the young miko who walked beside him.

"We're heading for the western palace to check on Sesshoumaru's affairs. We're also going to see if there's any news about Naraku and his whereabouts."

The monk nodded, his mind occupied with thought at that announcement. His mind strayed to the wind tunnel which lay within the palm of his right hand. The hole was steadily growing larger more quickly as of late, and he could feel as his flesh widened around it. While his thoughts weren't pleasant, they were something that he really needed to think on. His life was slowly coming to an end, and his wish to have a life with Sango would end with it. That prospect was worse to him than simply losing his life prematurely.

Towards the back of the group, Sango was found speaking with Botan whom she had quickly become friends with. "Is there any one that you like from your time?"

The ferry girl blushed slightly but gave a nod to the question. "Hai, but he's my boss."

"Your boss?" Sango questioned as her eyes took on a hint of curiosity. "So you work for him?"

"Hai, he is the prince of the Spirit World."

"The son of King Enma?" Sango questioned in surprise. "I hadn't thought he was… never mind. I forgot about the time difference." A small laugh sounded from her as she shook her head.

"What is it?"

"I've met Enma once, and I heard his son was still a baby is all. I forgot that you _are_ from five hundred years into the future."

"You've met King Enma?" Botan questioned with widened eyes.

"Hai, he came to speak with us once. Kagome bowed deeply to him and greeted him with respect, so Miroku and I followed suit. Inuyasha, being his usual self, was callous with his words. Why?"

"King Enma rarely leaves the Reikai is all."

"He came because of the matter with Naraku." Here the slayer paused a moment as her eyes deeply saddened. "Kagome was severely hurt, so how she managed to stand and bow is beyond me. Her wounds though, we weren't really able to do much for her. Enma though, he easily healed her with a wave of his hand."

"He came to heal Kagome?" The blue haired young woman questioned as she looked to the dark haired woman in front of her.

"Yes, but she's the protector of the Shikon. Kagome is now the only one who can maintain the jewel's purity. That was the last battle we had with Naraku before the one where she managed to steal a fragment of the jewel from him."

"What happened in that battle?"

"Which one?"

"The one before she stole the shards."

"Simple, she was his target." The slayer replied with sadness in her voice. "We were fighting off his army of low class demons when he struck at her and Shippo. Shippo normally stayed back with her as she fired off her hama no ya at the enemy. Well, he got in the way otherwise she may not have been as injured as she was. He knows this." She commented as her sad eyes moved to the seemingly happy kit. "I've found him training every night before dinner, off by himself. He wants to become stronger so she doesn't have to worry about protecting him anymore."

"What happened?"

"Naraku couldn't hit her, so he targeted Shippo. His kitsune magic wasn't able to help him, and Kagome knew he wouldn't make it if he was hit. She moved fast, quicker than even I think Inuyasha could move. The next thing we all knew was that she had a tentacle through her stomach and blood seeped from the corners of her mouth. But still she smiled even as miasma pooled into her wound. Everything seemed frozen until Shippo screamed in fright and grabbed hold of her. That sent us all into motion as Miroku jolted forward and destroyed the appendage that was stabbed into her, causing it to disintegrate. Inuyasha growled and cursed as he began unleashing the windscar at anything near him, and I ran to Kagome in hopes of helping her."

"That sounds terrible." Botan commented as she looked sadly at the slayer before her eyes quickly flicked to the young miko then back.

"It was. I could feel the blood flow onto my hands as I held her and Naraku was driven away. I wish I could forget that moment, but it always comes to mind when I think of her fighting against that foul hanyou again."

Neither female noticed that four certain boys had overheard their conversation and were now looking to the seemingly happy miko who walked beside the monk. Each of them saw the woman in a different light as they thought of what she had done. Kuwabara looked to the three men nearest him and asked "why do you think she was smiling?"

"Shippo." Yusuke stated. At the still curious look he garnered from his friend, he explained a little more. "Shippo's her son, so she was happy that she managed to save him."

"You seem to know her quite well in order to make that assumption." Kurama commented as he looked at the mazoku.

"I've talked with her a bit." He replied as he looked at the kistune.

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

"Sesshoumaru-sama, are we going back to the palace?" Rin questioned as she looked up at him from her playing. Both she and Shippo were riding Au Un as the adults all walked.

The demon lord merely gave a nod of his head, and the young girl smiled and returned to her playing. A soft voice giggled behind him and he turned slightly to see the miko looking at him. "Can't you even give her a verbal answer?"

"Unlike you miko, she does not need such."

"Are you implying something?" She asked with a slight pout while looking at him.

The demon lord smirked as he looked at her, then a chuckle escaped him. "Perhaps I am."

The miko's eyes widened as she looked into Sesshoumaru's suddenly dark golden eyes. With a squeak, she disappeared to the back of the group causing Miroku to come out of his stupor and laugh at the young woman. Even Sango couldn't help but giggle at her antics, while the others were left curious about what had happened.

**

* * *

**

I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry. I hope to get updates out sooner, once a month at least! And I'd like to thank my fans who are still reading and waiting for updates.

P.S. My boyfriend thinks that I actually need to write an actual book that's kind of like this, but with original characters. What do you guys think?

**(Review responses from Fanfiction . net)**

**SesshoumaruKougaNarakuFanGirl (I'm glad you enjoyed it.)**

**Lovelywitch (Sorry, the last chapter was rather rushed. I had a lot going on but felt that I needed to update it.)**

**Alternative Angel (Yusuke's actually going to take his time in this one, because he has recently been hurt by Keiko.)**

**Silver Moon Vampire (Sorry, here it is.)**

**Music ADD (Neither can I. I have a new man, and he wanted to take me that much… ((licks lips)) He's really a tasty morsel lol.)**

**tina123 (I'll try to.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (If I get my claws into something worthy and special, I wouldn't share either. So I'll have to add a little something in the next chapter.)**

**KagHieiLuver (There's a reason for his intelligence.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (I'll try to have the next update sooner than this one took.)**

**Reads-way-2-much (It does, and I'm sorry I took so long. Hopefully the next one will be out a lot sooner.)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (It might hit them a little sooner than expected.)**

**kyekye (Here's some more!)**

**zoey tamagachi (Here's an update.)**

**Funabisenu (Sorry it took so long for the update, but I'm glad you like it.)**

**kawaii-girl-anime (Well here it is, and sorry that you _had_ to wait.)**

**43InuAsha (Here it is.)**

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori (I know, but it's just a story.)**

**fluffykogome (Here's an update.)**

**Lily887787 (You'll have to wait and see on the mating thing lol.)**

**lai lai (You'll have to wait and see ;-) lol.)**

**Kage Hasu (Here it is.)**


	10. Author Note

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts


	11. A Mazoku's First

**Will Of The Jewel**

**Chapter X**

**A Mazoku's First**

**Summary: **Souta has new friends and is being trained in his spirit powers by his sister when she's home. What happens when they meet? What are these dreams that some of them have been having? What does the jewel have to do with anything? Why is it trying to bring certain people together with its guardian?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathy

/_**Hiei**_/

\\Kurama\\

\\_**Youko**_\\

((**Someone else**))

* * *

The group had finally made it to the western palace where they had plans to relax for a day while Sesshoumaru took care of any new business while he also checked into rumors about the location of Naraku. Kagome decided that now would be a good time to see if Sango would mind training her in the ways of her people. As she made her way to the room that was given to Sango, she couldn't help but sudden;y worry that the slayer might not want to train her, as she was not a taijiya.

Even with her new trepidation about Sango not wanting to train her, she maintained her courage and rapped at the sliding rice paper door that led to Sango's room. The slayer opened the door a few moments later and invited the miko inside and to where she had been polishing her weapons to keep them in good shape for future battles. They sat in silence a moment before Kagome finally decided she couldn't take the quiet any longer. "Sango, I was uh… wonder if you wouldn't mind umm… teaching me to be a slayer…?"

It took a moment for what Kagome was asking to sink in, but when it did a bright smile lit Sango's face as she nodded happily. "It would be wonderful to have someone else around that could continue my ways."

That was all it took for Kagome to start crying happily and launch herself over the distance and at Sango. "I was so worried that maybe you wouldn't want to teach me since I'm not one of your people."

Sango somewhat laughed at that and shook her head, "you might not be a blood relative, but you're the sister of my heart. Besides, I've been telling all of you that I want to rebuild my village."

Kagome nodded happily at that as she pulled back to look at her 'sister'. "So when do we start training?"

Sango smiled at the eagerness of her new pupil, "how about now? I know Sesshoumaru is bound to have a dojo here."

"Sounds great," Kagome agreed with a bright smile.

"But first, you need to change into something more appropriate."

Kagome nodded at that as she rose to her feet, "I have some sweats from my time that would be perfect to work in for now. I'll go change into those for now and maybe later I'll get something more appropriate for this time."

/\

/\\

/-\\

\\-/

\\/

\/

After about an hour of starting training, mainly learning how to stand in order to hold a sword, Kagome almost wanted to say that she changed her mind about the whole thing. Her body was tired and her mind was frustrated from having Sango constantly telling her that her stance was wrong. She swore that if the slayer said one more thing about her posture she was going to snap and beat her with one of the wooden boken that they got for training. As if reading her thoughts Sango started to say something about her foot was still pointed in the wrong direction.

Kagome honestly had no idea what had come over her, but as her eye twitched she decided that she was going to show Sango that the katas were obviously not that important. In one quick movement her hand grabbed a boken from the ground and she swung the thing at her 'teacher'. Sango may only have had a moment's notice, but with her warriors experience it was more than enough to dodge and grab the other boken from the floor. Her eyes narrowed at her friend and sister as she took in the irritated look adorning the younger girl's face. That's when she noticed the slight difference and that Kagome's eyes had changed in color. Her once sapphire blue eyes were now solid silver and glaring at her.

Seeing the slayer take up the other 'weapon' had Kagome pause for a moment as she thought over what she was about to do. True learning the katas could be useful, but she had never seen Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru use such moves while they were in battle. While Inuyasha was not someone she should look at while assessing ways to battle, his technique could occasionally be useful in a situation where there seemed to be no hope. Before she could think on it too much longer, she noticed that Sango was coming at her and fast.

Kagome moved quickly, bringing her wooden sword up to block just as Sango's 'sword' would have made contact with her ribs. Neither girl noticed as several beings entered the dojo and paused to watch them. Kagome was too far gone in her desire to show Sango that the katas were useless.

A moment after the miko blocked the strike she twirled away and twisted her sword arm to make a strike as she distanced herself. Sango blocked just in time and made to thrust at the miko only to be blocked as she twirled away and sliced her sword through the air toward the slayer's abdomen. Sango barely managed to block, but as soon as their swords connected Kagome's was already moving again, using Sango's own sword to arc upward and toward the slayer's neck.

The slayer's eyes widened at the move and she used brute strength to throw Kagome and herself apart as she skid to a halt and Kagome managed to maintain her balance and stay on her feet. A calculating look passed over the miko's face for only a few moments before she was once again moving, only this time it was with a speed that could rival a low class demon's.

Surprise flashed across Sango's face as she blocked the first strike aimed at her neck, but was too slow to block the second strike that was aimed directly for her now unprotected ribs. A loud crunch echoed throughout the dojo as the wooden sword connected solidly and sent Sango soaring through the air and several feet away. All eyes widened at that, including Kagome's own as she dropped her boken and rushed to her sister's side. "Shit! I'm sooo sorry Sango! Are you alright?"

Even as the questions fell from her lips she dropped to her knees and starting pouring healing energy into the form of the crumpled slayer. Said girl coughed slightly as she lightly smiled up at her friend. "Guess you don't really need to perfect the katas, do you?"

That caused a giggle to fall from the miko's lips as she finished healing her friend and pulled her into her lap and into a hug. "I didn't know you could fight with a sword."

It was more a statement than anything, but as Kagome looked up into searing gold eyes she nodded slowly. Apparently Sesshoumaru and some of his men had watched the entire match and the demon lord's eyes now rested fully on her. It was a few moments before she realized that she was only staring at him before her gaze flitted to the floor for a moment. But when her eyes peered back up at him they were steeled to deal with anything. "I didn't know either until just now."

"Perhaps you'd like to test your skills against a more advanced opponent then?"

The question surprised her and she could see the glee in his normally could eyes. If she said 'no' he would see her as scared and weak, but if she said 'yes' she would get her ass kicked… Looking straight into his golden eyes she decided that she was going to go down bravely and with her ass handed to her with several bruises as proof. "What will we use to spar and what are the terms?"

She almost gulped at his smirk. "We'll use swords, of course, as for the terms, first blood or first to yield loses."

"I _am_ human Sesshoumaru, if you draw blood on me it could be life threatening."

The demon lord had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at her protests. "Do you have so little faith in my control, miko?"

Well, he got her with that one. "Very well, but I don't have a sword."

The demon lord nodded, and had one of his men fetch a sword for the miko so the two of them could spar. Sango meanwhile was telling the younger girl that she was completely crazy for agreeing to spar with the demon. "You do know you're going to get your ass kicked, right?"

"But I'll do so with my head held high," the miko agreed as she stood to face her next battle.

A sword was handed to her and she weighed it for a moment before taking a stance that was neither offensive or defensive, thus allowing her the ability to switch between the two at a moment's notice. Sesshoumaru nodded his head in approval at that as he heard some of her other traveling companions enter the dojo. It was the hybrid and the mazoku and both looked between the two in surprise for a moment, not really understanding what they were seeing. It was a moment later that one of his men gave the signal to begin and he realized that she never noticed their entrance.

Kagome's mind was unusually calm as she took in her opponent with little to no fear. Only a slight hesitation as she was sure that she was going to be sore later. It was with slight relief that she noticed the demon lord had drawn Tenseiga to fight her with. At least if he hit her with that sword she wasn't going to die since it couldn't cut the living. A moment later and he was coming towards her as they were signaled to begin. He moved fast, but somehow she could still see his movements and raised her sword to meet his in a clang of metal on metal. He was surprised, but it only lasted for a moment as he twisted his sword and made to strike out at her again.

Her mind was calm as she dodged the strike and her own blood flew through the air at his other side. He blocked with the hilt of his sword as his eyes widened at her attempt. His sword struck out at her chest, but her own was there to meet it in a flash. She moved fast for being a human. He threw several more strikes, all in quick succession in order to gauge her speed. Each stroke was met and blocked with a counter strike of its own. Deciding it was time to up the level of play, he came at her with more speed. The miko twirled and dodged away from all of his strikes, managing to throw a few of her own at him while doing so.

Kagome wasn't too sure what was happening, but she knew what she needed to do to not get hit. It was almost as if part of her could sense where the demon lord would strike next. Instinct was driving her, and it was doing a really good job from what she could tell as she dodged yet another lethal blow. Her power was slowly rising, swirling around her form and aiding in her speed as she managed to move more quickly with every strike, yet she knew that Sesshoumaru could more faster still. He was playing with her! It was with that thought that she decided it was time to use one of Inuyasha's style of attacks.

The demon lord paused a moment when the miko growled lowly, and rather impressively for a human. It was not a second later that her form blurred and she was about to strike him. Just as he raised his sword to block her speed increased and her target switched to just under where his sword blocked and her attack angled upward, catching him off-guard and managing land causing a nice long cut on his torso to his chest. In the exchange, he also attacked her due to his surprise and lashed out with acid claws sending her flying back from him.

As Kagome saw the green acid heading for her body, something that would certainly cause her death, her instincts kicked in and instead of panicking she surrounded herself in a skin tight miko barrier that would protect her as she held her breath. As she landed and skid to a stop she allowed her barrier to drop as she shakily rose to her feet, only then did she notice the two men with widened eyes that had watched the entire battle.

/\

/\\

/-\\

\\-/

\\/

\/

Souta had heard about the entire scene in the dojo and was surprised to see that his sister was still in one piece as she made her way back to her room. As he started asking her questions, he noticed some of the changes and couldn't help but ask the one that no one had pointed out to her. "Since when are your eyes silver?"

"Silver?" she questioned as she completely stopped and turned to look at him. At his nod she turned and moved to the nearest window where she could see her reflection and that her eyes were in fact a silvery color and not their normal sapphire blue. "I wonder when that happened?"

"According to Sango, it happened while you two were sparring; right as you suddenly attacked her for commenting on your stance again." The amused sounding voice belonged to Yusuke as he walked up to Kagome with a smirk on his face. "And the look on Sesshoumaru's face when you apparently beat him was rather amusing. You never mentioned to anyway that you could fight with a sword."

Kagome mumbled something unintelligible and looked down until both boys asked what she had said. "I said I didn't know either, I just got angry at Sango for telling me my stance was bad."

Souta shook his head at his sister while Yusuke chuckled at the little miko. The mazoku decided that he liked her fiery temper as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against himself. "How come you were using a sword then?"

Kagome sighed as she looked up at him, "I asked Sango to help train me so I can better protect myself during a fight."

"I can help ya with that," he said as he looked down at her. "With your control it'd probably be easier for ya to use your hands and feet to expel energy into blasts."

Kagome paused at that. "You mean you want to teach me hand to hand combat?"

"Not a normal style, more like street fighting," he said as he shrugged. "If nothing else, it'll make it easier to defend yourself if an enemy gets close to ya and you don't have a weapon."

"When would you like to train then?"

"How 'bout tonight after dinner, that way you have some time to relax after your spars." She glared at him for her comment but nodded her head in approval as she continued on her way to her room with her little brother tagging along.

/\

/\\

/-\\

\\-/

\\/

\/

It was dark out when Kagome slowly made her way to the dojo once again. This time she was wearing a pair of loose jeans and a baggy t-shirt, figuring that it would be good enough for the movement she'd need to learn what was basically street fighting. When she reached the dojo she noticed that Yusuke was over in a corner and stretching slightly. She headed over to him and smiled in greeting as he gave her a somewhat cocky smirk.

"So what're we going to start with?" the miko asked as she shook her head at him.

"Well I kinda figured we'd start by me testing ya. I wanna see how well you can throw a punch or kick, then we'll go from there."

"Well how're you going to see how hard I hit?"

The detective smirked at that, "well you're gonna be aiming for me, and before you protests I can take any hits you throw as long as you don't lace them with your ki."

"Are you sure?" she questioned softly as she looked at him with slight concern.

Her answer was a chuckle and a shake of the man's head. "I can take a hit from a demon lord, Kagome, I'm pretty sure I can take a punch from you."

The girl had to admit that he had a point considering she highly doubted that she could hit as hard as Sesshoumaru could, even with the creepy changes that had been occurring to her body lately. She nodded her agreement and asked what they would start with, and that is how hours later found the miko drenched in sweat and lightly cursing under her breath as she aimed another hit at the mazoku. They had been sparring for a while now and even though Yusuke hadn't done much but tap her, she hadn't managed to hit him but a few times.

Just as that thought crossed her mind, she felt as he gently rapped her abdomen to show that he had gotten close enough he could've landed a deadly blow. She growled lowly as he backed away before launching another strike, only this time twisting in midair to also throw a kick when her punch had been blocked. Her plan worked and she barely managed to graze his shoulder with her finger tips, but she pulled back immediately and had to cover her nose as the strong scent of copper took over her sense of smell.

As her hands covered her face she looked over to see that Yusuke's shoulder now had blood freely flowing from four long gashes, located right where her fingers had grazed him. Using one hand to keep her nose covered, she pulled the other away and her eyes widened in shock as she took in five petite claws before they returned to Yusuke's surprised amber. It was only a moment later that his demon healing kicked in and the wound quickly stopped bleeding and started sealing shut.

"So now the surprise is that you have claws, anything else new that might pop up while we're fighting?"

At his amused question she blushed lightly but also gave a slight nod. At his questioning look she just gave a helpless shrug. "How about we go clean up and I'll tell you afterward in my room? I'm kinda exhausted."

He agreed, so they both left and headed to the baths. Luckily, there were two separate ones and Kagome had a nice indoor hot spring all to herself. As she sank down into the water she couldn't help but sigh in content as muscles she didn't realize were sore began relaxing. It was a nice feeling, and she hated that she should hurry slightly in order to meet Yusuke back at her room. Sighing sadly to herself she began the process of cleansing the sweat from her body as well and cleaning her hair before getting out and slipping on one of the sleeping yukatas that were placed in there for after the baths.

Kagome slowly made her way back to her room and was unsurprised to see Yusuke waiting outside the door. She smiled somewhat shyly as she opened it and allowed him to follow her inside before closing the door behind her, then made her way over to a little vanity table where she picked up her brush and began pulling it through her soft dark tresses. It was with a slight chuckle that Yusuke took the brush from her hands and pulled her to the bed where he began helping her. "I don't see how you can do it yourself with how long it is."

She giggled at his sweet gesture and genuine comment as she allowed him to help her with her waist length hair. "It is a little difficult to take care of, but I manage it alright on my own."

"So, about my question earlier, what all else is gonna be happening to you?"

A soft sigh escaped her lips as her shoulders somewhat drooped at that, "according to the souls of the jewel, I am to gain demonic powers and basically become a demon myself in order to better protect the jewel's power."

"Sweet, so you're gonna get more power?"

"I suppose," she murmured softly as she looked at the floor with sadness apparent on her features. Only a moment passed before she answered his unasked question. "I'm afraid."

Her quiet admittance surprised him as he looked her over. To him, Kagome seemed like the type of girl that wouldn't be afraid of anything. After a few moments he set the brush aside on a small table by the bed and wrapped her in his arms. "And why are you afraid?"

When she looked up her silver eyes were watery and tears began making their way down her tanned cheeks. "I'm afraid that if I change too much, none of the others will like me. That maybe Shippo won't wanna be my son anymore; that I'll have no one left."

He shook his head as his hand reached for her chin and brought her eyes up to look into his own. As leaned down for a kiss he never noticed the clink of jewels hitting the floor even as his whispered words caused a gasp to fall from Kagome's lips and his actions to wrap her arms around his neck. "You'll always have me, no matter what."

* * *

Here is another chapter for this story. I'm hopefully going to be able to update all of my stories this weekend, as it is a three-day work weekend. As for the time between this update and the last updates, my flash drive totally crashed on me and I lost all my work except for the stories that I already had finished. Sorry for the delay, but I am restarting from scratch. As always, thank-you for reading my story and reviews are much appreciated.

**Raine44354 (Fluffy )**

**Reads-way-2-much (Then I'd definitely have to tell you if I did publish a book. I actually do have one chapter of a book written lol. As for the chapter, hopefully updates will start popping up at regular intervals.)**

**Lily887787 (Sorry it wasn't soon, but here it is.)**

**Evil RULZ (I'm glad you love it, and hopefully another update will be up soon.)**

**Cosmic-lover (I'm glad that you enjoy it. As for the pairing, I like it too, but my favorite tends to be Hiei-Kagome.)**

**c3lph t1tl3d (Thanks for the support, I am trying to write one and I know better than to post any of it online. If I do finish it, I'll post on my stories to let everyone know.)**

**Kage Hasu (As you can tell by this chapter, it's not going to be an overly long process, and it will be accelerated by her anger.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (Here's an update and I am sorry that it wasn't soon.)**

**Fk306 animelover (Here's some more and thank-you for the compliment.)**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness (I'm sorry my update wasn't a little sooner, but hopefully they should get a little more regular.)**

**S. T. Nickolian (It's not pulling on Sesshoumaru, he just likes messing with people. I also noticed the inconsistencies and am annoyed at myself over it, but my style of writing has changed since then and hopefully the story will start getting better.)**

**kyo anime (I'm glad you love it, and here's the update.)**

**RebornRose1992 (Probably the book lol, and I'm glad you enjoyed it lol.)**

Kidnapped by a Demon (Lmao, definitely lucky lol. As for the Sesshoumaru thing, he was just getting a reaction out of her.)

**La Canelle (No to Sesshoumaru and you figured out the rest lol.)**

**HarukaHitoriki (Thank-you.)**

**secretlovers (I will definitely become more descriptive, it was more of a problem with my writing style at the time than any dislike of the other pairings lol.)**

**zoey tamagachi (I'm glad you like it, here's the update.)**

**fox of the darkness night (I do plan on continuing it, and here's the update.)**

**shadow miko (I got it out as soon as it was finished.)**

**bandit01 (Thanks, here's the update.)**

**Krystal Twilight (I'm glad you love it, here's the update.)**

**saki-myamoko (If I do, I'll let everyone know for in case someone wants to read it.)**

**Regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan (Thank-you, here's the update.)**

**xKagex (Thanks.)**

**Tsuki no Echo (I have started something, but I was also writing this. Sadly though, my stories are all hiding from me and I'm rewriting everything that wasn't completely finished as like five of the stories were.)**

**Rhianna224 (Good lol.)**

**Kisa Tora (Here's an update.)**

**Foxluna (Well I do need to drag the story out a little more and manage to settle everything that needs to be covered still, so we'll all have to wait and see ;-) lol.)**

**MysteriousMeadowByTheWaterfa ll (Nope, no Sesshoumaru in THIS story lol.)**

**sousie (Here's the update.)**

**DragonFire Princess (It's been a few months, but my muse only just returned to me lol.)**

**Rogues Angel (Thank-you and next time should be sooner.)**

**Cosmic-lover (Hello again lol. I'm glad you're excited about my story, and hopefully I'll have more updates before you post twice again lol.)**


End file.
